The Life We Made
by anarchyartist23
Summary: He always assumed he would die first, he was older and he worked himself half to death, when she was gone it was a shock. There was little left to do but bide his time and remember.
1. The Summer of '96

_**Although I was albeit a little underwhelmed with the results of the poll, Charlie was the winner and this story has been on my mind for the past few months. Here it is, enjoy! And please review. Also, my marriage law fiction is coming to a close and I will have a new poll up soon concerning a sequel. So check it out!**_

**The Summer of '96**

The trainers were a well-worn dark grey with a hole forming in the toe, men's size 12. They sat on the little rug next to the door designated for shoes. The rug was old too, as old as the trainers, they had been bought at the same time.

It seemed like a lifetime ago and for muggles it was, nearly eighty years now. The idea of it was funny, him wearing the same trainers he had eighty years ago. He had been young then, barely thirty. They had just been married and were living in a little cottage in the countryside.

It would be a few years and several kids before they moved into the house he was in now. They had loved that little cottage, the first place they ever really could call home.

Staring now at the roaring fire before him, a glass of brandy in his hand, he longed for that little cottage. His son told him it had been torn down years before, that nothing was left of it. He was wrong of course, the memories were still there. His son had been born there, so had his daughter. The others came later, once they were settled in the big house in Godric's Hollow.

The house was buzzing with noise now. Men and women dressed in black and looking decidedly forlorn mulled about whispering of how sad it was and how sorry they felt for him. His grandchildren ran underfoot; still too young to understand why everyone was so sad.

It had taken him nearly an hour to escape to the library, but he was here now, watching the fire in peace. He drained his glass and reached for the bottle. He had mostly given up drinking when he had married her. Now he didn't see the point.

"Grandpa?" A voice asked from the door. Its owner was a little boy, dressed in a black suit with a clip-on tie, his hair was bright red like his fathers and his grandfathers until it had turned grey, and he had big brown eyes.

He put down the bottle and reached out his arms for the little boy to jump up into his lap, "Hey there buddy." He smiled at the little boy, barely four and already very inquisitive, he reminded him of his grandmother.

"Why isn't grandmum here?"

He sighed, the question was inevitable. "Grandmum's gone now Benny, but I think she misses you quite a lot."

The little boy looked close to tears, "Is she ever coming back?"

"No, I don't think so. Say Benny, do you want to hear a story?"

The little boy nodded eagerly, "Yes grandpa! Tell me about how you met Grandmum."

"Well ok, but where should I start?"

The little boy shrugged, turning his palms up towards the sky as if to say how should I know, "At the beginning I guess."

"Ah yes, well it was the summer of 1996 –"

"That was a long time ago grandpa!"

"Benny, do you want to hear the story?"

"Yes."

"Then stop talking."

* * *

He hadn't planned to visit Britain that summer. They had just gotten a new dragon on the reserve, a Chinese Fireball, and he was meant to be the head trainer. It was a benevolent creature and he had taken quite a liking to it when they decided to transport it to the reserve in Scotland. He was a bit sour on the whole thing and had decided to take the summer off and return home for some much needed rest.

He felt the comfort of home the minute his foot touched the other side of the fence surrounding the Burrow. There was no real path to the front door, just worn down earth long devoid of grass. A few gnomes were stalking back towards the garden, stopping momentarily to give him a defiant glare.

The twins accosted him at the door, their usual secretive smirks replaced with genuine grins. It had been two years since they had seen their brother and they were positively delighted.

"Charlie my boy, whatta' surprise!" One of them greeted with a hearty slap on the shoulder.

He tried to decipher who was who, they had grown since he had seen them last, they were at eye level now and had filled out considerably. Their personalities were much the same and from what he remembered, Fred was the ringleader.

"Fred," he nodded at his greeter then to the other brother, "George. How've ya' been?"

The two looked flabbergasted that he had been able to tell them apart, there was only one other person that could do that.

"Fred, George, your mum says – oh, hello." Her voice was filled with surprise as she eyed him, whatever she had come to tell the twins forgotten.

"Hello Hermione, remember me?" His voice was good-natured, they had only been introduced once before but he remembered her. She had certainly changed since then.

The twins watched on amused, "Yes Hermione?" They asked in synch, pulling the two out of their staring contest.

"Your mum says lunch is ready." She said at last, turning quickly and disappearing back into the house.

Free of her presence the twins turned back on him. "So Charlie, to what do we owe the pleasure?" It was George this time, he was sure of it.

"Reckoned I needed a break." He said with a shrug. "Did she just mention lunch?"

"Mum's gonna go ballistic you know." Fred told him, George nodding in agreement at his side.

They were right too. No sooner had he crossed the threshold to the kitchen, his mother was squeezing him to her tightly. She always nagged him to come for a visit and he always came up with some excuse.

Once he was seated, the biggest plate of food in front of him, they bombarded him with questions. How long are you staying? Why are you here? Is everything all right? Would you cut your hair already? His mother's biggest concern.

She didn't say a word the entire time, but he could feel her eyes on him. He looked in her direction, smiling but she blushed deeply and acted as if she hadn't been looking.

"So you're staying for the whole summer then?" Ginny asked in wonder, she had been young when Charlie had left and her memories of him were faded and few.

He quickly assessed his sister, she was an attractive teenager. Her hair was more auburn then red and had a lithe body and expressive face. He also noted her inclination to Harry; she sat close to his elbow, sneaking glances at him when the others weren't looking.

He nodded in response, "Yep."

He wasn't sure how to treat his youngest siblings. Ron was watching him with what could only be defined as pride, as if he finally had something to be proud of in front of his friends. Ron had followed him around a lot as a kid, the twins used him as a test subject and Percy had little time for any of them, so Ron looked up to him. Ginny was like a distant relative, a cousin maybe, someone you didn't see much and only had polite conversations with. The twins he could deal with, hell, even Percy was familiar, but not the two youngest. He wished Bill were there.

"O.W.L. results came yesterday." His mother informed him, smiling with pride, "Ron got seven. Those lot," she nodded in the twin's direction, "three a piece."

The two smiled with pride, "Yeah mum, but whose rolling in cash now?"

This piqued Charlie's interest, Bill had mentioned something about a joke shop in his last letter, but nothing that was more than in passing. "Rich are you?"

The twins nodded eagerly and Fred replied, "Business is booming. The prophet wrote an article on us the week before, most successful business in Diagon Alley."

"Who needs some stupid test scores when you have fame?" George said, stars in his eyes as he thought of their shop.

Charlie tended to agree with them. He had received nine himself, not as many as Percy or Bill, but he had received outstanding in all the ones he had passed, no easy feat.

The rest of lunch passed in easy conversation. Even Harry, who had been decidedly somber when he had arrived, seemed to be enjoying the conversation. Once lunch was finished, they were all shooed outside to give their mother some peace.

"Wanna play quidditch Charlie?" Ron asked once outside. He had just joined the Gryffindor team he informed his elder brother and wouldn't mind some pointers.

After much deliberation, it was decided the twins and Ginny would be up against Harry, Ron and Charlie. Ginny fetched the brooms from the broom shed and they headed towards the orchard.

Noticing Hermione walking a few steps behind the rest, Charlie fell back to join her. "Not going to play?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No. I'm not very good at flying; I prefer to keep both feet on the ground if at all possible."

He laughed at the conviction in her words, he had met a few witches afraid of flying in his years at Hogwarts, and none of them seemed so sure of their inability.

"So you don't even want to give it a try then?"

More vehement head shaking combined with a resolute, "No."

She was a tough one to break apparently. She picked up the speed, passing him to catch up to the others, falling in step between Harry and Ron. The dynamic of the three was obvious, Hermione and Harry did most of the talking and Ron hung off their every word, especially Hermione's.

He was happy to be up in the air, it had been a while since he had played quidditch and it gave him something in common with the others. The game was rowdy, the twins were infamous cheats and Ginny was no better. When he called them on it, they reasoned him and Harry were the best seekers Hogwarts had ever seen, so their cheating shouldn't matter much and then promptly sent a quaffle at Ron's head.

Hermione seemed oblivious to the going on's above her, setting her back against one of the trees, submerged in a book. He noticed Ron watching her too, flying closer to the ground then the rest. He shook his head, puppy love at its finest.

His earlier prayers were answered when midway through their game another redhead stepped into the clearing in the orchard. Bill was the tallest of the brood, thin but muscular with hair even longer than Charlie's was and dressed all in black.

The six descended quickly, Ginny reaching him first and throwing herself into his arms, the rest followed suit, obviously elated to see their eldest brother. It nagged at Charlie a bit, their obvious preference, he knew Bill came around a bit more than he did of course, but he was surprised at how much the blatant favoritism bothered him.

Even Hermione was all smiles for the older boy, quitting her reading to accept his praise on receiving an outstanding in ancient runes. Charlie was the last to greet him, hugging his closest brother tightly.

"It's been a while Char," Bill commented, they had last seen each other several months before when Bill had brought his fiancée, Fleur, to Romania. The others were none the wiser to his recent engagement and Charlie had been his only confidante.

Turning to the others Bill spoke with a hint of pride in his voice, "I have a surprise for you lot. She's waiting inside."

"She?" The twins said in unison, wonder in their eyes.

Bill was a bit of a playboy and thus the twin's idol. He had never so much as mentioned girls in his mum's presence before and now he had a girlfriend at the Burrow, alone under their mother's scrutiny. This had to be a big deal.

The walk back to the Burrow seemed to be quicker than earlier, and they chatted amiably the whole way, none the wiser to Bill's surprise. Ginny saw her first.

"Phlegm."

The look of disgust on Hermione and Ginny's face combined with the boys lovelorn expressions promised to make the rest of the night very interesting.

* * *

He drank by the fire with Bill and his father that night, long after the others had gone to bed. They discussed the Order and Sirius's death, skirting topics of the future. The firewhiskey was making his head hazy and a certain witch kept popping into his thoughts.

Bill noticed his far away expression, but wisely waited until their father decided to retire to ask him about it. "Thinking about something important Charlie?"

He drained his glass, setting it down on the table, "Not really. They don't like me much."

Bill laughed, "Being a bit sensitive aren't we? They love you, the twins idolize you. If Perce was here he would actually talk to you and that's more than the rest of us can say."

"Not Ginny and Ron."

Bill's smile faltered a bit, "They were kids when you left Charlie, only two weeks after your last term ended. Ron was eleven, Ginny wasn't even ten yet. They love you Charlie, they just don't really know you."

"Harry and Hermione are here a lot aren't they?"

"Quite a bit, they're good friends to Ron and neither of them really have anywhere else."

Charlie turned to face his brother, curious as to where his statement had come from, "Hermione's got a good home doesn't she? Both parents and whatnot."

"Oh of course, but I suppose it's hard, them being muggles and not knowing what goes on here. Why so interested?" Bill was suspicious.

His brother was a good person, friendly to everyone, but he hardly ever took interest in other people. He much preferred dragons.

Charlie shrugged, refilling his glass, "I'm trying to get to know my brother and sister a bit better, she's friends with both of them right?"

"Yes, friends, at least until Ron grows up a bit. The twins say he's love struck and I can't help but agree." Bill mused, chuckling at his younger brother's lack of prowess in the dating department.

"She's beautiful, can't blame him."

Bill arched an eyebrow in his direction, his voice warning, "And she's sixteen Charlie, don't go getting any ideas. She's a kid and she's our brothers anyway."

"I'm not getting any ideas; I know how young she is. But I wouldn't be too sure she's Ron's." He commented, avoiding his brother's gaze.

The idea of him being interested in her was ridiculous, he was merely commenting on his brother's good taste in women. He didn't like the look Bill was giving him.

"I'm off to bed, goodnight." Bill stood, using a spell to whisk his glass into the sink and patting his brother on the shoulder affectionately before disappearing up the stairs, each step squeaking under his weight.

He was tired but didn't feel like making the climb up to Percy's room, his mother had set him up in there so he could have a bit of privacy. The fire was warm at his feet and the alcohol left his throat and belly warm and fuzzy.

He would have fallen asleep right there in his chair if it hadn't been for an intruder, one of the younger kids coming downstairs for a midnight snack.

She didn't notice his presence at first, sneaking into the pantry to retrieve a chocolate biscuit and a glass of milk. She nearly dropped her bounty in shock when she saw him.

He laughed at her reaction, "Easy there Hermione, only me. Got a bit hungry I see." He eyed her snack playfully, enjoying the red tint of her cheeks.

"Oh, um, yes, Fleur was talking to Ginny about something and I couldn't sleep, I didn't eat much at dinner, so…" She trailed off, noticing she was still standing awkwardly in front of him and quickly sitting down.

The chairs around the table were mismatched and in various states of shabby. She had picked the newest, his father had bought it when the twins were born, and sat down next to him, "Want half?" She gestured to the biscuit, breaking it in half and placing it in his accepting hands.

They ate in relative silence, both staring into the fire. Out of the corner of his eye, he assessed her once again. She was wearing purple cotton pajama shorts and a loose white t-shirt. He had remembered her hair as being bushy and it still was, but it had relaxed a bit and framed her face nicely. She wasn't particularly curvaceous as most of the woman he went for were, like Ginny, she was thin but strong.

"Am I up to muster?" She asked at last, smiling slightly when it was his turn to blush. He had not realized his inspection was noticed.

He nodded, "You pass with an outstanding." His voice was teasing and he swelled with pride when she returned it with a smile, a real one too not the half one from earlier.

"How did you do on your tests then?" He knew she was smart, he had heard her name and smartest witch of our age in the same sentence more than once.

She shrugged, "Ok I guess. I only got ten; I got outstanding in ancient runes, arithmancy, and astronomy, care of magical creatures, charms, herbology, and history of magic, potions and transfiguration." Try as she might she couldn't keep the pride out of her voice.

"And the other?" He asked.

She bit her lip, looking down, "I got an exceed expectations in defense against the dark arts."

"Well that's wonderful! I've heard correctly, you are brilliant." His praise was genuine, she seemed remarkable to him, on par with Bill and that was saying something.

She blushed, her head dipping further, "I wouldn't say brilliant. I only got an exceed expectations in defense."

"Smarter than that knucklehead brother of mine."

Her head shot up, "Ron's very smart."

He noted her defiant look; she was adamantly standing up for his younger brother. This was what Charlie did, he studied people, he read them. Dumbledore had once told him if he lived in the muggle world, he would've been a psychologist, whatever that was.

"You really like him huh?"

"He's a good friend, so is Harry. The best." She said it in an off-handed manner, downplaying her outburst.

Charlie nodded, finishing his biscuit, the clock struck three and suddenly he remembered how tired he was.

"It's late, walk you upstairs yeah?" He stood waiting for her to join.

"Well, ok."

The creaky steps only intensified the silence that echoed between the two. Ginny's room was on the first floor and the two stopped before the door.

"Goodnight Charlie, thanks for walking up with me." Hermione said, turning to enter the room.

He stopped her with one hand wrapped around her forearm, "Night Hermione." His voice was barely a whisper as he looked down into her eyes, deep brown meeting twinkling blue. She shivered.

"See you in the morning." Her voice was equally quiet as she stumbled back into the room.

He took the steps two at a time up to Percy's room, directly above Ginny's room. As he passed the twins room he faintly heard whispering, those two were up to something for sure, but he ignored it, entering Percy's room and throwing himself on the bed in exhaustion, not bothering to change or close the door. It had been a long day; he had forgotten how busy the Burrow was. He wasn't even this tired after a day with an irritable dragon.

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Harry's birthday was in a couple of weeks and his mother was secretly planning a surprise party for him. The twins had left the morning after his arrival, returning to the flat above the shop and he hadn't seen much of them since. Same went for Bill, who had gone back to his new flat in muggle London, Fleur with him.

That left the younger four to amuse Charlie. A week into his vacation was all he needed to remind him why he never took vacations. He was bored, painfully so. They'd exhausted quidditch and were loathe to come up with new ideas for fun.

Fortunately, he, along with his parents, was somewhat frequently summoned to Grimmuald Place for Order meetings and various other things. When he returned the others would attack him, flinging question after question his way, they knew he was the only one who might slip up and tell them something.

So far, his will had been strong, but being left alone to babysit them on a rainy Saturday morning was not doing well on his resolve. His mum was at Grimmuald Place for the day and his father had work, so the five of them were left alone to amuse themselves.

They had scattered around the living room, laying lazily on the comfy couches and chairs. Hermione was sitting on the cushioned window seat, a book in her lap and her hair pulled away from her face. Ginny lay nearby on the couch, flipping through a magazine and Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess.

Throwing aside her magazine, Ginny scooted up to a sitting position with a huff, "We need to find something to do."

The others, save Hermione, nodded in agreement. Realizing none of them was going to come up with good ideas, they turned on Hermione. She ignored them, continuing to read as if nothing was occurring.

"Her-my-kneeeee!" Ron called, waving his hands in front of her face to no avail, "Is there anyone in there?" He went to knock on her head, but her hand shot up, gripping his wrist tightly in her small palms.

"Don't you dare." She hissed, releasing his arm and giving him a slight shove for good measure. Setting her book down she stood, smoothing out her denim shorts, "Well what do you want to do then?"

They all shrugged.

"Think of a muggle game Hermione." Ginny suggested.

"Harry grew up in a muggle house, with another kid at that, I'm sure he must have a better idea than I do."

Harry laughed mirthlessly at this, "Yeah me and Dudley were great playmates. His favorite game was holding my head under the bath water. A barrel of fun that one."

"Dudley and I."

Harry rolled his eye good-naturedly at her correction, "Come on, nothing? I thought I knew you a little better than that."

She sighed, "Well, there was a game we used to play in grammar school, but I suppose Charlie might feel a bit too old for it." She was struggling to get out of telling them.

"Nope, I'm game for anything." He replied, a smug grin on his face as he watched her twist uncomfortably.

He had been watching her closely this past week, the way she interacted with everyone. As prideful as she was he noticed she didn't like speaking about muggle things or her accomplishments. He found her modesty endearing.

"Well it's like hide-and-seek, but we hide in pairs because of course we were too young to hide by ourselves. So the pairs hide then one person has to seek them, the only way to win is either to be the last one found or make it to base first." She looked around at the others, "We don't have to hide in pairs though."

"I think pairs is the best idea actually." Ginny said, her eyes trained on Harry, "Harry wanna be my partner?"

He nodded eagerly in her direction and the two exchanged a smile.

"Whatta' 'bout me traitor!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh please Ron, you be it first. Charlie, you and Hermione can be the other pair. Now anybody have ideas for rule?"

Ginny was the leader, despite her age, Charlie had surmised that much. She was outgoing like the twins and authoritative like Bill and Percy; quite the mix.

"No wands, your mum's room is off limits and I think that covers it."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Harry's ideas and the pairs began to set off.

"Wait, where's base?" Ron asked, bewildered as to where he was supposed to go and more than a little annoyed that Charlie instead of him was hiding with Hermione.

Charlie looked around, peering into the kitchen as well, "The kitchen table. Can we go now Ron?"

The younger boy nodded and the four were racing off, Hermione yelling ten minutes down the stairs in reminder to Ron.

Harry and Ginny disappeared up the stairs, heading towards the top floor and leaving Hermione and Charlie alone in front of Ginny's door – again. Hermione did a quick sweep of the floor, her eyes searching for potential hiding places then looked at Charlie defeated, "Well…"

"What?"

"You live here."

"Used to live here, you spend more time here then I do." He reasoned.

With a huff she turned, heading up the twisting stairs, "Fine, then follow me o helpless one."

He shook his head laughing at her wit, following her up to the second floor. Things didn't look much better on that floor either, his door was flung open but provided little hiding space and the twins door loomed at the end of the hallway, closed tightly from prying eyes. Come to think of it, Charlie couldn't remember anyone, save the twins, stepping foot in there since their fifth birthday when a stream of fireworks had nearly given their mum a heart attack when she was putting away their laundry.

They turned at the same time, staring at one another. Hermione gulped, "Do you think we should?"

"Up to you."

"I don't know."

"Just go for it."

Hermione nodded in agreement, but didn't move.

"Ladies first."

"Prat."

He grinned at her back, walking closely behind them, ten minutes was close to being up. Her hand shook on the door handle and she nearly pulled away but instead straightened up and tentatively opened the door.

Charlie pushed her in lightly and followed, closing the door quietly behind them. The room looked, normal. Two beds sat a few feet apart, neatly made and two matching dressers adorned the opposing wall. A few knickknacks lay around the room, but nothing that looked particularly dangerous.

"Don't touch anything." Hermione warned, she had spent the past five years around the twins, she knew that even the most innocent of things could be a trick.

"Closet maybe?" Charlie suggested, nodding towards the wooden doors hiding the twin's closet from view.

Hermione agreed, opening the door slowly. What they saw shocked them.

The closet had been magically expanded to a size double their bedroom. There were laboratory desks and stools scattered around the area with all sorts of creations and bubbling potions on top. Things flew around the room and hung from the ceiling, everything in bright colors, magenta and purple sticking out particularly.

"Wow."

Charlie was at a loss for words. Having witnessed some of the twins accidental magic when they were young, he had always been under the impression that the two were child prodigies at the least, geniuses at the best, but this was something else altogether.

Hermione had begun wandering the room, being careful to take her own advice from earlier and not touching anything. After making a few laps around the room, she sank down onto the bright orange couch at the corner of the room.

Making sure the door was closed behind them Charlie joined her. He noticed her edge a bit away from him on the couch, worrying her lip between her teeth as if she was unsure of what to do next. Her inexperience with boys was obvious.

Not that he was interested in her in that way, he reasoned, she was practically family and his brother's object of affection as Bill had pointed out. No reason for him to look at her as anything but that.

"Charlie, why are you really here? I know I shouldn't ask, but Ron says you love your work, I can't imagine you leaving it." The words tumbled out of her mouth quickly as if she worried that she would lose the nerve to say it if she didn't go about it quickly.

He had been expecting this question for a while, everyone had accepted that he just wanted a vacation too easily. He hadn't expected it to come from her however.

"There was this dragon, a Chinese Fireball, Mindy, they brought her to the reserve two months ago. They assigned me head trainer and I was really glad for it. She's a docile sort, very good with humans and willing to be trained…" He trailed off their, frowning at the memory of the gentle dragon that had once been in his care.

She sensed a but was coming up and urged him on.

"Then a few weeks ago they decided she would do better in Scotland, something about the weather, so they up and took her from me. I stayed on for a bit after that, but I was annoyed with everyone and I decided maybe I could use a vacation." He finished lamely, not daring to see her reaction to the story. She probably thought it was silly, getting that hung up over a dragon that he had taken care of for a month.

"Oh, I'm sorry Charlie. That must have been terrible for you." Her words were sincere and when he meant her eyes he saw compassion and sadness for him.

He felt himself leaning towards her, eyes becoming heavy and he knew he should stop but he couldn't help himself. The first touch of their lips was sensitive, so light it almost wasn't there, but it was. He pressed his lips firmly against hers, one hand falling lazily to her knee and the other slung around the couch. She was hesitant and he realized that she must not have been kissed often. She scooted closer and he nearly groaned, but gained some control of himself, pulling away, his breath heavy.

"Charlie, I –" Her face was flushed and she looked embarrassed.

"Hermione, don't." He looked down at his watch, "Times up, c'mon."

He practically jumped from the couch, turning at the closet door, "Hermione come on, I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have, but it won't happen again. Hurry up though, Fred and George will never forgive us if the others find this."

She looked crushed and he wanted to comfort her, but it was all so wrong. She was sixteen, he was going on twenty-four. She's going on seventeen, that's legal, he mentally kicked himself for the thought. That didn't make it right.

"Coming?"

She stood at last, following him out of the room, a few steps behind. The others were waiting in the kitchen, clearly bored and anxious for their return.

"There you, what took you so long?" Ron piped up at their presence, eyeing the two warily.

Hermione shrugged, "I was reading. Forgot about the game."

"Figures."

"So what's next guys?"

The four turned on Charlie, amusement on their face.

"Wanna play more kid games huh Charlie? Well mum just owled, she's on her way home and expects the house to be spotless. So," Ginny threw his wand to him, "get to work oh dearest brother of mine."

* * *

She didn't say a word to him, didn't even look in his direction for two whole days before he decided to wait out the rest of his stay at Bill's. His brother was happy to have him of course, Fleur was back in France visiting family and Bill wasn't used to be sedentary, he was always on the move before he took the desk job in London.

He had secretly rejoiced to see how sad Ginny and Ron were to see him go. The others were too, but that was more expected. He still had most meals at the Burrow and visited occasionally but he found keeping his distance was for the best.

The summer passed quickly, Harry had a quaint birthday party and they had all gone to Diagon Alley for book shopping, Charlie had spent most of his time at the twins shop. It had been agreed that he would escort them to the Hogwarts Express on September 1, along with his parents, and then take a portkey to Romania directly from there.

He arrived at the Burrow with the first light but wasn't surprised to find the others already awake and eating. Dressed in their school uniforms, robes thrown across the back of their chairs the four ate in relative silence. Hermione and Harry were conversing quietly, from the looks of it she was annoyed with something and so was he, and Ron was, in true Ron form, wolfing down his food and Ginny appeared to have fallen asleep in her porridge.

His mum greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, and a comment about how lovely his hair looked, he had cut it the week before. She asked after Bill, who was supposed to be coming to see them off as well and looked slightly miffed when he told her that Bill and Fleur would meet them at the station.

He sat down across from Hermione, hoping it would force her to meet his gaze, acknowledge his presence, no such luck. All it served to do was end the heated back and forth between her and Harry.

"Glad to be going back?" He asked.

Only Harry responded with a short nod, they were obviously not morning people.

"Well, time to be off." Mr. Weasley announced, hurriedly entering the room in what he thought to be appropriate muggle clothing, checkered golf pants and a bright pink colored shirt.

Charlie held back his laughter at the ensemble. He preferred muggle clothes to wizarding robes and thus realized how ridiculous his father looked. So did his mother who looked as if she wanted to make him go change but knew there was no time.

"All right you, the ministry sent cars for all of us this year, so hurry up out there, and don't forget your trunks." She ushered them out grumbling and groaning into the cold morning air.

Hermione was last, dragging her trunk behind her, a grimace on her face. Charlie caught up easily, replacing her hand with his own and lifting the trunk with ease.

"I can do that myself." She said, defiant.

"I know, just thought I could be of help." They walked in silence, still yards behind the others, "I might owl you this year." He said at last.

She thought on this for a moment, deciding begrudgingly as they reached the car, "I might respond."


	2. The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

**Another boring chapter! I know, but it is going to pick up substantia****lly in the next chapter. I'm going through exams right now so give me a week or two to start the sequel to "Expectations, Truths and the Tale of Beedle the Bard". Thanks for reading guys!**

* * *

**The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows**

After they were safe on the Hogwarts Express he went back to Bill's flat, setting up a portkey straight out of the train station had proven difficult so he had agreed to leave early the next morning. Fleur had gone shopping leaving the brothers alone to drink a bit and mull over the summers events.

A few drinks in Charlie admitted, "I kissed her."

"Please tell me you aren't talking about Hermione."

Charlie shrugged, "Just once."

Bill looked as if he wanted nothing more than to knock his brother out. Instead, he focused on controlling his breathing, his hand clenching his tumbler of gin tightly.

"She's sixteen Charlie." He reminded him, his voice controlled and as void of emotion as he could manage.

"I know Bill, it was only once. I told her what happened in Romania, she was nice to me, and I couldn't help myself."

"Fleur's nice to you, mum's nice to you, I'm nice to you! I don't see you kissing us though." Bill slammed down his glass, sending the liquid up in the air before it pooled on the table near the edge of the glass.

Charlie shrugged again, unfazed by his brother's outburst, and said, "It was only once. I told her I might owl her. I won't."

"Very nice Charlie." Bill was seething mad and Charlie was a bit taken aback by it.

He topped off his glass, taking slow languid sips that burned his throat before responding, "Do you want me to write her then?"

"No, but you shouldn't have said you would in the first place. I told you she's Ron's."

"And I told you not to be so certain."

Bill sunk back into his chair, weary of the argument and downed his partially spilled drink. "You're his brother Charlie."

"It was only one time, it won't happen again. I was just being stupid."

Bill wholeheartedly agreed, "Very stupid."

They drank in silence, polishing off the bottle of gin as the afternoon wore on. Fleur would be back soon with carry away food for the three of them. Charlie was loathe to go, he would miss his brother, but he missed his dragons more.

"Hey Bill?"

Bill turned his head away from the window he had been peering out, looking for Fleur and said, "Yea Char?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I can kiss you too." He laughed then, a deep gravely laugh all his own.

Bill shoved his shoulder, good naturedly, "Wanker."

* * *

The dragon reserve in Romania was massive, spanning miles and miles of mountains and valleys. One would expect the living accommodations to be decent on such a successful reserve, the owners did not agree.

Most of the trainers lived off sight at quaint little homes nearby, they had wives and children and fulfilling lives outside of the reserve. Then there was Charlie and a few others, men who were married to their work so to speak. They stayed in the tents, ten of them in total. They were ruddy little things, weatherproof but not much else. They didn't have real floors, just patted down dirt and all the rooms combined into one, save the bathroom.

He liked it that way though; it gave him an excuse to spend as much time as he could manage with the dragons. That's what made him happy, being around the fiery creatures, even if they did singe his clothes and leave him with permanent burn marks.

He never did owl her, the longer he was away the more foolish he felt. He had kissed his kid brothers girlfriend, true they weren't really dating but there was an unspoken commitment between the two. More to the point, she was a kid, a naïve kid.

He took up with another dragon trainer, Lenore. She was ten years older than him and bitter on life. She was also a known drunk and wildly entertaining, her bawdy humor would have embarrassed even the twins at times.

She would sneak into his tent at night in garish costumes that did nothing for her. He would have laughed if he didn't think she could kick his arse back to Britain. She had commented one day that he made everything about him and when he hadn't disagreed, she stopped coming. It was better that way he reasoned, she was asking too much if she expected him to make an honest woman of her.

Charlie wasn't keen on marrying and Lenore was past her prime and plain old mean. That wasn't to say he didn't feel badly for her, he did at first, until one night after a few too many drinks several other trainers, some married, revealed they too had seen Lenore's impressive costume collection.

He kept up with news from home mostly through Bill. Things weren't well at Hogwarts and Hermione had not come back for Christmas. According to Bill, Ron was dating someone else, Lindsey or something like that. Everyone was very disappointed he noted.

Charlie had laughed when he read it, that was Bill for you, he would mention Hermione in his letter, he was testing Charlie for a reaction, but he wouldn't get one. She was a nice girl, that much he was sure of, but certainly not for him. Probably not for Ron either, if she was destined to be a Weasley, Percy would do just fine, or one of the twins if they could stand to be tamed anyway.

He sent Ron some rare dragon scales for his birthday and received a messily written but albeit gracious thanks in return. He hadn't sent birthday presents to anyone in years, usually his mum put his name on things pretending he had put thought into it.

He was just settling back into the swing of things when the letter came, an official post from the Order – Dumbledore was dead and Bill had been attacked. It struck him in the gut; it was at once unexpected and completely devastating. He would have to leave Romania again, at least for a while. There would be the funeral and then plenty of Order work to be done. So he filled a request and was quickly granted it. He would be back to Britain for Dumbledore's funeral, June 31st.

The funeral was devastating, but going back to the Burrow was much worst. His mother cried for days on end and the others walked around like ghosts. Bill's face was heavily marred with deep scars, etched into his skin. He was quieter now too, he shrugged off everyone's pity, telling them it was really nothing.

Then there was Dumbledore's death. The loss of Dumbledore in and of itself was great, but what it meant for the Order was horrifying. They had lost a leader, the most powerful of their ranks.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped up of course, he was a good sort of man, a bit quiet but he demanded respect and he was just in his decisions. Charlie was particularly fond of him and identified with his isolationism.

Tonks and Lupin married during those early unsure weeks, secretly of course. They had been good friends in their school years, Charlie and Tonks, and the familiarity was still there. They bantered on and on for hours before and after Order meetings while her husband looked on, the ghost of a smile on his face.

He hadn't been there when the Battle over Little Whinging had occurred; he hadn't been there in the first few hours after George lost his ear, his face devoid of all color but still making off the cuff jokes about the whole thing.

He could sense the hurt his absence had caused the next morning when he returned. He had been on Order detail as well of course, meeting with some foreign members that could be influential to the movement, but that didn't matter to them. He had once again not been there in his family's time of need.

George had forgiven him first, almost immediately after seeing him. Charlie had panicked at first, but his younger brother eased things over with a joke, "You have to call me 'your holey-ness' now Charlie."

Seated next to his brother on the couch Fred commented sagely, "That's what happens when you're riding with a wolf." He winked at Lupin who couldn't help but smile; the twins had that affect on people.

He hadn't noticed her absence at first, not until her and Ron stumbled in from the garden, Harry close on their heels. They all shared a conspiratory look before sitting on opposite sides of the room. She had sat right down next to him, as if nothing had happened the summer before, as if all was forgotten. From the glances she was sharing with Ron, it probably had been forgotten.

He noticed Bill studying the two of them hard; looking for something that he must have decided was not there because with a shake of his head he looked away again, returning to his conversation with Ted Tonks.

No longer able to ignore his presence Hermione turned her head, no more than half a centimeter, just enough to see him out of the corner of her eyes and said, "Hello Charlie." Her tone was impersonal and vastly more mature than he remembered.

She was talking to him then which meant their brief run-in in the twins little shop of horrors had been mostly forgotten. "Nice to see you again Hermione. Enjoying your summer?"

It was a daft question after what had transpired the night before, nay the year before, but it was the best he could come up with at the moment.

"Oh yes, just lovely." Her voice was laced with sarcasm as she held back a smirk, turning away from him to talk to Ron who was seated on her other side.

Well that had gone well.

He turned his attention instead to Tonks. She was perched on the edge of the couch next to him, watching the twins antics amused. She could feel his eyes on her and turned to face him, smiling brightly.

"Wotcher Charlie, back in Britain again?"

Charlie couldn't help but smile at her cheerfulness. Tonks was a good sort; they had gone to school together and had gotten on quite well.

"Things to do, you know how it goes. How've you been?" He asked, they had seen each other several times since he got back but had yet to say more than hello and goodbye.

He noticed her twisting her wedding ring round and round her finger as she spoke, "Good all things considered. Looking at the happy things instead of the sad. Looking forward to Bill's wedding then are you? Best man I hear."

"Of course, very exciting. I get to walk an eleven year old down the aisle, lucky me." He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, clearly teasing.

Tonks laughed, "You always had a way with the ladies Charlie."

"Couldn't keep their hands off you could they brother?" Ron called from behind him, teasing but obviously pleased with his brother's popularity.

He shrugged it off, "Not quite, I think you've mistaken me for Bill, Nymphodora. I preferred visiting Hagrid's pets over taking girls on dates."

"Oh that's right. You were the odd one running around after the centaurs."

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hermione paying close attention to the conversation. That was a surprise to him, her icy demeanor had given him the impression she would rather be back up in the sky fighting Voldemort than talking to him.

It gave him an odd comforting feeling knowing that she must not hate him completely. In fact, it left a smile on his face for the rest of the night and when he went upstairs to sleep that night the last thing he thought about was how she had smiled in his direction briefly over dinner.

* * *

The days leading to the wedding passed quickly in preparation. There was de-gnoming and gardening to do as well as getting dress robes fitted and listening to his mother bore them all with miniscule details.

He still had not written his speech having only found out he had to write one several days after his arrival. Bill said he didn't care either way but his mother had insisted, giving him that put out glare until he agreed. Four scraps of parchment and two quills later he still had no idea what to say about the new couple.

If it had only been about Bill he could have filled parchment after parchment with fond memories and wishes, most were probably not appropriate for his mother's ears of course, but he had no idea what to say to Fleur.

The French beauty was a bit uppity for Charlie's taste and her opinion on him was no better. She had at every turn knocked his choice of career and how he made his family worry for him. As if his mother didn't guilt trip him enough.

They had just settled into dinner the night before the wedding, Fleur's family in attendance, when his future sister brought the topic up again.

"Zee is the problem with your job, Cha-lie." She began, clearing her throat to bring the attention on to herself.

The others turned curiously, a bit of annoyance on the redhead attendees parts, known of them took kindly to her besmirching one of their own.

"Zee job you have chosen, is, how do you say, immature and –"

He was shocked to hear her speak up on his behalf, "Now stop right there, Charlie has no easy job. It takes a lot of talent and skill to be a dragon keeper."

The others were just as shocked at Hermione's outburst. Of course they all knew her distaste for Fleur, but her chilly behavior towards Charlie had not gone unnoticed either.

"I don't zink it is a conversation for a child like you." Fleur sneered down her perfect button nose, ignoring Bill pulling on her arm. For his part her father looked a bit embarrassed, but the mother was sneering more openly at the young girl.

"Well I'm sick and tired of you putting him down. You don't know Charlie so just cut it out." Then with a huff Hermione pushed away from the table and stormed out of the kitchen, ignoring the curious stares of the Weasley's.

There was silence following her departure, save for a sniff and a snide comment about the immaturity of Hogwarts students from Mrs. Delacour.

"Well…" Ginny said, staring directly at Charlie.

"What?"

"Are you going to go after her? She stuck up for you, you know."

He hadn't thought about that. He had expected Ron to run after her, he was her boyfriend after all. He certainly didn't think she would want to see him right now. But the others were staring at him too, waiting for him to make a move, so with one last longing look at his still full plate he followed Hermione up the stairs.

He found her sitting on her bed in Ginny's room, breathing heavy, her eyes squeezed shut as she gripped her wand. A smarter wizard might have walked away at that point, Hermione looked ready to hex someone and nobody wanted to be on the wrong end of her wand. But he was still a bit confused from her outburst and entered the room anyway.

He knocked hesitantly on the door, "Hermione?"

"You never wrote." Her voice was tight, jaw clenched. She didn't open her eyes, didn't relax her hand on her wand; she didn't move at all.

The words hung in the air between the, an accusation, a broken promise, so that was what she was upset about.

He sighed, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest, "I know Hermione. Bill said it was a bad idea, I didn't want to confuse you."

She scoffed, "Didn't want me to fall for you more like it. Don't worry Charlie, I don't and never have had any intention of doing so. I just don't like being lied to."

"I only said I might."

"So that's where the twins learned to twist their words. They don't lie much though, not to me anyway. Not like you." Her voice had settled but was still angry and dare he say hurt.

"Thanks for taking my part against Fleur."

"Phlegm is a moron."

He sighed, shifting on the balls of his feet, this wasn't going anywhere and she was just as mad at him as when he had arrived at the Burrow. He had to think of something to appease her and quickly.

"Save a dance for me tomorrow?" He mentally kicked himself, that probably wasn't the right way to go about it.

Her wand had lowered and she didn't look as furious, finally opening her eyes to set him with a cool gaze. "Fine."

"Good. I think I hear mum putting out pudding, wanna' come?"

She held back a smile at his pleading face, "I guess."

* * *

His dress robes were a bit too snug, pulled taught across his chest. They were all up in Ron's room getting ready, Bill, Charlie, the twins, Ron and Harry who was disguised as one of their cousins. Percy was notably absent.

The twins were the first ones dressed and were playing with some new invention of theirs, they would chew a little candy, break into spastic fits and then force-feed the other end to each other before returning to normal. He decided against asking what they had created this time. Bill was helping Harry and Ron with their robes, leaving Charlie to his thoughts.

The girls were several floors below in Ginny's room, helping Fleur prepare. He wondered if she was as nervous as Bill looked. He had been up and down the stairs several times to deliver messages, but so far had not gotten a glimpse of Hermione, his mother answered the door every time he knocked.

In less than an hour he would be leading Fleur's little sister down the aisle. Gabrielle was promising to be as beautiful as her sister, but was quite a bit shyer. When they had told her she had to walk with Charlie she had nearly fainted before twinging a light pink and smiling pleased at him. Since then she had been following him around the Burrow, a silent shadow wherever he happened to be.

He checked the clock on the wall, they had ten minutes. Bill had finished with the boys and was pacing the room nervously, warning the twins not to get too out of hand during the ceremony with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ready to go Charlie?" Bill asked, walking towards the open door, all signs of nervousness gone from his face.

"Better question Billy boy, are you ready to go?" The twins asked, slinging an arm each around their eldest brother's shoulder, wide grins on their face. This would certainly be interesting.

The procession down the stairs was slow, the girls were, surprisingly, headed out at the same time and with a shriek they pulled Fleur back in before Bill could see her.

The guests were numerous and they seemed genuinely happy to be there he noted. Then again, a reprieve from the world as they knew it was certainly welcome.

The binding ceremony passed quickly, and loudly – both mothers sobbed the entire time. When it was done he met Gabrielle at the front of the alter and they began the long walk. The younger girl clung to his arm, tottering ever so slightly on her heels. The walk to the tents set up in the garden seemed endless, but finally they made it.

He was lost in the sea of people watching the couple's first dance and eventually found his way to an almost empty table. A few men from Bill's year were passing around a bottle of Ogden's, gulping it down greedily all the while swearing up and down they would never marry. They were more than happy to share.

The more he drank the more he noticed her. She danced with both the twins and Ron several times until they took notice of Fleur's veela cousins. Then he noticed Hermione found herself with only Harry for company. Ginny was avoiding him, careful not to be seen paying too much attention to her "distant cousin".

He finished off the bottle in his hand and mustered up his courage, standing to approach her. He had promised her a dance after all.

"Traitor Charlie!" One of the boys called after him, laughing drunkenly.

He approached her slowly trying to gauge her reaction, but the alcohol was having more of an effect on him that he had realized and her face was blurring. When he reached her he bent slightly, offering his hand, "How about that dance Hermione?"

She looked away from Harry, eyeing him, judging him, "Fine, let's go."

She placed her hand lightly in his, avoiding his stare as he lead her to the dance floor, it was a slow song and he noticed how comfortably she fit in his arms.

"You're plastered." She observed.

"A bit. You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

If he had been more with it he would've noticed several pairs of eyes on the two, most notably one Molly Weasley and her youngest son. But he was plastered like Hermione had said and his mind was focused on her.

"Gorgeous actually."

"Charlie stop."

"Why?"

Her voice was muffled in his chest, "It isn't fair. And Ron's watching."

He held back a groan, of course, his little brother.

"Hermione I –"

"Charlie I –"

"DEATH EATERS!"

* * *

They were gone, all three of them swept up in the mass chaos and when things settled down and the death eaters had been driven out the three were nowhere to be found.

His mother had retreated to her room, sobbing loudly and his father had followed. The rest of the guests had apparated to their own homes leaving only the remaining Weasley children to clean up the all but destroyed garden.

Their beloved garden had taken quite a beating. The tents had been reduced to ash and the trees were bare and burnt. A shocking reminder of what had taken place only an hour before.

The twins were cleaning up the tents leaving Ginny and Charlie to tackle the rest of the garden. They worked quietly side by side, although he couldn't see her face Charlie knew his little sister was crying from the quiet sniffs and choking noises she made.

She turned to him, "Charlie are they going to be ok?" Her face was streaked with tears and bloated from crying.

"Of course Gin, come here," he said offering a hug, "everything is going to be fine. I promise."

He couldn't know that of course. At that moment Charlie felt like crying too. But instead he comforted his sister the rest of the night until she cried herself to sleep and then shared a remaining bottle of Ogden's with the twins before stumbling up to his bed.

The next morning he found a scrap of parchment and a quill and began a letter to her. This time he owled her, a letter a day, they all returned but he didn't give up hope. He wouldn't see her again until the trio appeared at Shell Cottage.


	3. The Things We Have Left

**The Things We Have ****Left **

He had gone to stay with Bill and Fleur shortly after they returned from their honeymoon. The Order had need for him closer to home and staying at the Burrow was not working out. They had offered him a room at Grimmuald Place, but staying didn't feel right without Harry's express permission.

His room was small, the first door at the top of the stairs, a closet really. A narrow bed sat against the wall under the only window and a tiny dresser was against the opposite wall. That was all there was.

He had been gone when they had appeared unexpectedly at Shell Cottage, when he returned that night Fleur intercepted him at the door, telling him their story before he entered. Harry and Ron were speaking with the goblin in the kitchen and nobody told him where Hermione was.

Frustrated with the lack of information available and Bill's silence, Charlie went straight up to his little room. It was dark and he didn't notice her presence until he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Charlie?" Her voice was raspy and quiet, every syllable sounded forced and painful.

He nearly jumped from the bed, startled as he peered down at the darkened figure, "Hermione, is that you?"

"Yes."

Awkward silence consumed them. He should have moved off the bed but he was stuck in place staring down at her as she looked back at him.

"You look sad Charlie. How've you been?"

He wasn't expecting it; he hadn't even known she could see his face in the dark. He cast a spell under his breath and the lantern on his dresser light, basking the room in yellow light. What he saw made him gasp.

Bruises tattooed her face and her entire body, at least the bit he could see above the blankets, was marred with deep cuts clotted with blood. She forced a smile for him, but her eyes revealed her pain.

"What happened?"

She looked away, staring at the flickering flame of the lantern, "I'm sorry I took your bed."

"Hermione…"

"Where are Ron and Harry?"

"Hermione, tell me."

He reached out, tilting her head up towards him before he even realized what he was doing. She flinched at the contact but begrudgingly made eye contact.

"Why do you want to know?" She was pleading with him silently, her eyes asking him to drop it.

There was a pain he had never experienced in her eyes and he acquiesced, "I'll let you sleep then." He made to leave, lifting himself lightly off the cot.

"No wait… Don't go."

He turned in the doorway, admiring the way the light danced across her face, pretty despite the damage. She looked older than she had the last time he saw her even though it had been less than a year. Her body was weighed down with stress most her age never had to experience.

"I don't want to talk about it, I just don't like being alone. Ron was here before, but Harry needed him." She sounded embarrassed, as if she thought her request was childish when she voiced it.

He nodded, shutting the door quietly behind him and leaning against it.

"You can sit back down if you'd like."

Such a simple request on her behalf but the few steps to the bed felt like he was wading through wet concrete. The last time they had spoken he had been bleeding drunk and very close to repeating the mistake of kissing her. Hermione was attractive and Charlie had a hard time controlling himself around attractive women. Seeing her now though, physical feelings disappeared. She looked broken and he wanted to comfort her.

"Want me to get you some bruise cream? The twins keep us well supplied."

She nodded silently and he turned towards the dresser, "Accio Weasley Wizard Wheezes bruise cream."

The container came whizzing out of the jarred drawer, smacking softly into his hand. The contents were a goopy yellow gel-like substance with a strong antiseptic odor. He scooped up a liberal amount with his middle and pointer finger and knelt before her, reaching up to softly massage it into her swollen skin.

She hissed at the feeling of the cold gel on her sensitive face, grabbing his wrist to still the movement. The skin where her fingertips touched felt hot and a tingle went down his spine at the pressure.

"Sorry, I should have told you its cold. It tingles a bit too."

She nodded, releasing his arm, her face flushing when she realized the contact, "Yes I know, I had to use it once before."

"Really? Hermione Granger a fighter, who would've thought." He winked at her, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh no, nothing like that, we were at the twins shop and I got a hold of one of the punching telescopes. Fred felt bad for me and gave me the bruise cream."

Charlie shook his head, "Those two can be dangerous to have around."

While she was talking, he had finished applying the cream to her face and was massaging it into her neck. Looking down she realized this and slowly brought her hands up to hold his.

"Thank you Charlie."

He nodded, "Of course."

They were inching towards one another again; a moment of déjà vu overtook him as images of flying objects and orange couches made his mind hazy. Her eyes closed first as her head tilted slightly to the right and he closed the distance between them.

It was a sweet kiss, short and innocent, when they separated he rested his forehead against hers, smiling with clouded eyes at her.

"I owled you, every day since Bill's wedding."

He hadn't planned to tell her, it made him feel foolish, but he had to say something and the genuine smile she gave him in return was well worth a little embarrassment.

"This is where you run away." She said, her voice teasing as they finally separated.

He was still hunched in front of her, looking up at her now smiling face.

"Probably should."

"But you won't."

"Nope."

It didn't mean he liked her as anything other than a friend, he reminded himself, she was a pretty girl he liked to kiss, that was all.

She turned to sit on the bed, her back against the wall and patted the spot next to her, "Tell me a story Charlie."

He joined her, leaning back against the wall his arms folded loosely over his chest, "About what?"

"Anything."

That night after the others had gone to bed Charlie, Bill and Fleur sat by the fireplace in the main bedroom, setting a silencing charm to prevent extendable ears or eavesdroppers from listening in.

"I don't trust zee goblin." Fleur announced, looking fierce despite her flowery lace dressing gown.

Bill nodded in agreement; he was sitting on a wooden chest at the end of the bed, a muggle beer in hand. They had been drinking steadily since dinnertime.

"He doesn't like our kind, but he likes the death eaters even less. We'd do best to appease him for now. Anyway, Harry thinks he's important." Charlie had spoken to his brother's friend right before bed that night and Harry had asked him to plead Griphook's case. If it were up to Bill and Fleur, he would be gone already.

Fleur glared at him, "He iz rude. Beel, enough beer." She snatched the can from her husband's hand, ignoring his glare as she swept out of the room to dispose of it.

"They need his help Bill, we gotta' keep him around. Ollivander will go to Aunt Muriel's with the other two, everything will be fine."

"You're calm little brother, a bit too calm. Do you know something?"

Charlie took a deep swig of his beer, happy Fleur had not accosted his as well, "No, I just trust Harry and so should you. I'm going to bed." He stood; ready to go down to the living room where the others slept.

Griphook had insisted on his own room and Luna and Hermione were staying in Charlie's while she recovered so the rest were stuck on the living rooms wooden floor.

"They're kids Charlie."

"You know better than that brother."

He passed Fleur in the hall, exchanging brief goodnights before descending the rickety stairs. The others were in various states of sleep, Mr. Ollivander on the transfigured couch and the other three close to the fire for warmth against the sea breeze.

He picked up the bundle of blankets and pillow Fleur had left on the side table for him and situated himself against the wall opposite the fire.

He was nearly asleep when he felt the flutter of fingers on his forearm, shaking him from his slumber. Silvery grey eyes stared down at him from a translucent white faced framed with platinum hair.

"She's very upset, she's been crying in her sleep and I can't wake her. I think the wrackspurts are confusing her. She doesn't know where she is. Can you come upstairs?" Her voice was airy and far off when she spoke, not conveying the urgency of her message at all.

He chose not to ask what a wrackspurt was and instead struggled out of his makeshift bed and followed Luna up the staircase. She opened the door for him, "I can wait downstairs. Goodnight Charlie."

True to what she had told him, Hermione was tossing and turning in the little bed, clawing at her now bruise-free face and reopening the cuts.

It was a struggle to pull her arms away from her face and it took all his strength to pin her down to the bed so she couldn't hurt herself more. She woke with a start, her eyes popping open in abject horror.

"Shh, it's only me Hermione. You were having a dream." He spoke quietly so as not to wake the others, the last thing Hermione needed was a crowded room.

Her tense body relaxed and he released her.

"I'm sorry Charlie. Where's Luna?" She looked down at the empty sleeping bag on the floor.

"Uh, sleeping downstairs I think. Want me to get her?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I'm alright. You should go back to bed."

He sighed, "Are you sure? Ok, call if you need me. Goodnight Hermione."

He tiptoed back down the stairs to the living room, Luna had wiggled her way in between Harry and Ron – his mother would have been scandalized. His own spot was found undisturbed and he fell asleep quickly.

Charlie never slept past six when he was working but the time he had taken off was beginning to take a toll on his rigid sleep schedule and by the time Charlie woke up the next morning it was half past nine.

He stretched his aching muscles smiling at the pops and cracks of his joints relaxing and popping into place. He found the others, even Hermione, in the kitchen eating breakfast. The notable exception being Griphook who decided he preferred to eat raw meat in the bedroom he had taken over the previous night.

"Morning." He greeted, sitting down in the empty chair next to Bill, his plate instantly filled, a nifty French spell of Fleur's.

Nobody looked up from his or her plates, save Hermione who afforded him a small smile, and soon he found himself equally absorbed in his meal. Once everyone was finished, the plates disappeared and conversation began.

It was decided that Luna, Dean and Mr. Ollivander would stay at Shell Cottage for the time being while Griphook would be going to Aunt Muriel's in a week or two. Nobody mentioned where the trio would be going and they offered no suggestions. In fact, if Charlie wasn't mistaken the three seemed to be working very hard to avoid the question.

Ron kept his face full of food and then when that was gone, drank cup after cup of tea. Harry adopted a similar tactic and gnawed at his nails nervously. Both boys figured that if their mouths were busy, they couldn't answer questions. No one dared ask Hermione, she had stared out the window for the duration of the meal and didn't join the post-breakfast discussion.

"Ok Hermione?" Dean asked, managing to catch her eye and draw her gaze away from the overcast sky outside. Rain clouds loomed in the distance and when it rained it poured, Shell Cottage would be under storm attack. If not for magic, it would have long ago succumbed to the environment.

Hermione nodded in response, forcing a tight fake smile, "Fine thanks Dean. Just a bit tired."

She had slept the entire day before, but no one thought to point that out. Instead, they accepted this excuse, resuming the awkward silence.

"It's raining." Luna announced just as the skies opened up and the downpour began.

True to Charlie's predication, the little cottage shook violently with the wind and rain, the claps of thunder so loud it felt as if they were happening in your ear. The entire group, sans Griphook again, retired to the living room where they wrapped up in blankets and pulled the furniture close to the roaring fire.

It didn't go unnoticed that Hermione was sitting close to him on the couch and both his brothers were eyeing the unlikely duo suspiciously. Charlie ignored it, talking quietly to the younger girl so that their conversation would not be easily picked up.

"Now that I've told you all about the dragon reserve," he said, referencing their previous days conversation, "tell me about Hogwarts. It's been years."

She consented, matching his whisper, "Anything in particular? Classes are the same, I've learned by now that's a bit of a dull subject for anyone other than me."

They both started to laugh at this but the sensation quickly died in their throats at Fleur's scathing look. She clearly wasn't pleased they were getting along so famously, Bill must have said something to her.

"Did you really punch the Malfoy kid?"

Hermione tinged pink, she always seemed to blush in his presence and he found it quite becoming, "Yes he was being a real prat though. Who told you?"

Charlie bit back laughter, smiling broadly instead, "George. Did he cry?"

"A bit. Malfoy is a bit of a sissy I'm afraid. His mother dotes on him entirely too much."

"A bit like a prize pony."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "More like an over-dressed jackass."

Charlie snorted at this setting Hermione off in quiet laughter as well, more questioning looks and glares from Fleur's direction quickly quieted them.

"Your face looks much better."

"Thank you, the bruise cream worked quite well. I'm not perfect, but I never have been so I guess I can't complain."

He shrugged, "Perfection is overrated."

"Lenore wasn't perfect than?" She managed to keep a straight face that would have fooled him if not for the laughter dancing behind her eyes.

He was embarrassed and it was hard to hide, "Who told you?"

"George."

"Touché."

"Hermione, I have quite a few books up in our room if you'd like to take a look. It gets boring around here." Bill interjected, wedging his way not so subtlety between the two.

Charlie shrugged it off, making room for his brother, "Don't think we can find any entertainment for her other than books brother?"

Bill dug his elbow into his brother's ribs in warning, "Everybody just needs a bit of rest I think. Lupin is coming by tomorrow night, he wants to speak to Harry." At the trios concerned looks he added, "Nobody else knows you're here."

"Hey um, Hermione, Ron and I have some things we want to discuss with you, alone…" Harry nodded towards the staircase and stood, leading the other two silently out of the room.

It was a bit creepy, in Charlie's opinion, how they could communicate so much silently. He had never seen another group of people so in tune with one another, save the twins.

"Mr. Ollivander do you want to go for a walk? My father says the rain has healing powers." Luna suggested, smiling at the old man. She was positively enamored with the wand maker and found everything he had to say terribly interesting.

Mr. Ollivander, for his bit, seemed to have a keen interest in the peculiar girl as well. At dinner the night before he had listened to her talk about gnargles and wrackspurts without so much as an eye roll or snort of laughter, which was more than the rest of them could say.

"Yes my dear, some healing sounds like just the thing."

Once they were gone the remaining four were left sitting uncomfortably before the fire. Dean muttered something about joining Luna and Mr. Ollivander and fled the awkward situation in favor of the storm. Charlie didn't blame him, Fleur was mollycoddling the whole lot of them and it was getting on everyone's last nerve.

"I'll go put tea on."

Once Fleur was gone, Bill stood, walking to the fireplace where he studied the pictures on the mantle making sure to avoid Charlie's face. "Have any confessions for me brother?"

"Come off it Bill, you know I can tell you do."

He nodded, "Again Charlie? Really? What're you playing at?"

"Nothing, she's a pretty girl and she's interesting, can't help it if I find her a bit attractive. She's legal you know."

Bill snorted, he wasn't amused, "Ah yes that makes everything ok doesn't it? I love you Charlie, but I know how you are. You're neglectful of other people and you don't consider feelings. She's going through a lot right now."

"We're friends Bill, she knows that as well as I do."

"I'm fighting a losing battle aren't I?" Bill asked with a resigned smile, finally turning to face his brother.

"'Fraid so. I'm not doing it to hurt anyone, she interests me so why not see what comes of it."

"I know you aren't trying to hurt anyone but someone is going to get hurt all the same."

"I won't hurt her."

"I don't know if I believe you but I was talking about Ron. He loves her Charlie."

Charlie sighed, kneading his hair in frustration, "He won't find out. I'm not asking her to date me, I just kissed her. It might happen again, it might not. End of story."

"Don't you ever want to settle down Char?"

He laughed, "C'mon don't start that, you sound like mum."

"Ok, just Charlie, be careful."

"What, now you're worried about me?"

"She's going to end up with Ron, just, don't get your hopes up."

Charlie nodded, "I know Bill. It's not an issue, honest."

"Ok."

It rained for the rest of the week and by the time the sun made an appearance Fleur had locked herself in her room and Hermione and Ron had gotten in a record breaking fifteen fights in one day. Harry didn't even try to mediate as it was his only source of entertainment in the small cottage and the rest were equal parts amused and terrified.

Ron was being a bit overprotective of his friend or in Hermione's words treating her like an invalid. Charlie knew his brother meant well enough but with what little knowledge he had of Hermione, he was fairly certain she didn't like to be coddled.

"I can pour my own milk Ron." She told him scathingly one morning. Bill had taken Griphook to Aunt Muriel's before work and the others had eaten earlier so it was just Charlie, Ron and Hermione.

Since they had sat down every time Hermione lifted a muscle, to reach something or pour herself a drink, Ron intercepted her. Charlie could sense her tolerance depleting by the minute.

Ron looked offended, slamming down the milk pitcher, "Oi Hermione I'm just trying to help you."

"Well I don't need it. I can pour milk on my own, get my own eggs, walk down the stairs by myself, and do everything else you insist on helping me with by myself. So please, stop trying to help."

Ron was visibly stung and Charlie couldn't blame him, Hermione was being a bitch harsh. Ron had been making a sincere effort to be mature and understanding of her.

"I'm going to find Harry." He said, abruptly quitting the table, leaving Charlie and Hermione alone.

Hermione watched him disappear, scoffing, "He's being a bit sensitive."

"He's only trying to help Hermione." Charlie chided softly, smiling so she wouldn't get the wrong impression. He for one did not want to be on the receiving end of one of her tongue-lashings.

"Well I don't need help."

"Cut him some slack."

Hermione frowned deeply in the older boy's direction, "It isn't any of your business."

"He's my brother."

"I wonder how he would feel then if he knew his 'brother' was kissing his friend." She arched an eyebrow in his direction, it was a challenge.

He could never resist, "Kissed. It only happened twice so don't act as if it's a regular occurrence love." He couldn't help but wink in her direction, holding back laughter at her indignant expression.

"So you won't do it again then?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No!"

Charlie wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, "I think you're lying Miss Granger."

"Why did you do it?"

He shrugged, "Just felt like it. I wouldn't read too much into it if I were you."

She seemed offended at his implication that she was taking things too seriously, "I'm not."

"We could do it again if you'd like. Unless you'd prefer Ron? Maybe one of the twins perhaps?" He teased, he loved watching her blush.

"You have quite a way of propositioning women."

"So I've been told. What say you? We could had up to your quaint little room right now..."

"Fred."

"Excuse me?"

"You said unless I preferred one of the twins. If I had to pick it would be Fred." It was her turn to smirk, he was clearly thrown off by her forwardness.

By this point he was leaning very close to her, having been setting on her side of the table during breakfast, "I could owl him for you."

"Charlie?"

"Hmm…" He was taken by her lips plump and light pink, glistening with little beads of milk.

"Would you just kiss me already?"

Of course he complied. Neither gave much thought to their surroundings and their chance of being caught and luck was on their side.

Charlie's hands found their way into her hair and he tugged her head back ever so slightly to give himself access to her neck, placing hungry open-mouthed kisses down to the ridge of her collarbone.

Before Charlie, Hermione had barely even kissed a boy and now she was sure he was marring her newly healed neck. Normally she would have been embarrassed and unsure of herself, but the kiss left her brain foggy and lust filled and all she could register was how good Charlie's mouth felt on her neck.

He slowly made his way back up her slender neck, placing another hard possessive kiss on her lips before pulling just far enough away so that their lips grazed one another's.

"Was that what you had in mind?"

She closed the gap, murmuring something that sounded decidedly like shut up against his lips before kissing him again.

Charlie was perfectly content to stay there all day but unfortunately Hermione came to her senses and pressed her hands lightly but firmly into his chest, pushing him back, "We can't do this down here. Someone could come in."

"Upstairs then?"

She flushed, studying her hands intently, "I'm not…"

"I didn't mean anything improper Hermione." He assured, frustrated that he had caused such an awkward situation. Of course he knew she was a virgin and he had no intention of changing that.

"Do you like me Charlie?"

"Of course, I think you're a great girl."

"No… I mean do you like me."

"Oh."

He wished he could tell her yes but he wasn't a liar. She was a nice girl and he certainly enjoyed kissing her, but she was also very young.

"That's what I thought. Stop kissing me ok?"

He didn't have time to respond as she managed to detach herself from him and quit his presence before he had his wits about him.

_Bollocks_, he groaned, frustrated with himself, messing things up seemed to be his forte lately.

He planned to talk to her soon, get things sorted out, but the next day she avoided him going so far as to let Ron bore her with Chudley Cannon facts and then suddenly they were gone, off on yet another mission.

The day after they had left Charlie was laying in his reclaimed bed, studying the cracks in the ceiling above him when it hit him. The aching pain in his stomach wasn't on account of a virus or something he had eaten, he was missing her.

His mind wandered to the smell of her hair, vanilla, and her voice, slightly condescending and a little snobbish but music to his ears. And now she was off with Ron, it frustrated him. What frustrated him even more was that the unwanted thoughts of her would not go away, consuming him during her absence.

Charlie Weasley was in serious trouble. He had done exactly what he had promised himself and his brother he wouldn't, he had fallen for Hermione Granger.


	4. The Red Line

**The Red Line**

The only clear memory from that night was the various shades of red – the shocking color of his family's hair, the burgundy shirt he had put on in his haste to get to Hogwarts and the rusty red blood spilt in the name of freedom.

He hadn't seen her until the end came, when Harry disappeared into the dark woods to face him. They had stood shoulder to shoulder then, throwing hexes and curses at the swarm surrounding them.

"Nice one Hermione!" He complimented when she sent a particularly greasy witch flying into the throng of death eaters. She had managed a smile for him before turning back to the task at hand. Her hexes, he admired, were perfect.

Much later when victory had been announced he stumbled into the Great Hall, easily picking out his family in the crowd. His heart stopped when he reached them.

They lay side by side, hair matted with blood a shade or two darker than the bright red and their faces screwed up in pain. Dead. His mother was sobbing over them, muttering their names over and over – _Percy and Ginny, Ginny and Percy_.

The world seemed to stop mid-tilt then and the sounds from the surrounding chaos disappeared. They were dead – his brother and sister were dead. His breath quickened and his eyes blurred as he willed away the tears, he barely registered the soft feeling of her hand in his own.

"I'm sorry Charlie." Her voice was soft, barely more than a whisper. When he had approached the group, she had been leaning into Fred for support, Ron on her other side but when he had arrived, she had quietly made her way over.

Harry, he noted, looked emotionless, his face void of expression. He looked like one of the living dead and then the horrifying realization hit Charlie, they were never coming back. Percy would never scold them again; Ginny would never stare adoringly at Harry or boss Ron around with that snarky smirk that resembled the twins.

He squeezed her little hand tightly in his own – he would not cry. His eyes met Bill's, they stood across from each other, and the mutual pain was acknowledged. Heavily wounded, Bill was slouched against Fleur's shoulder, crying more unabashedly than Charlie.

Tears of joy and devastation surrounded them as Kingsley Shacklebolt tried to maintain the semblance of order. He could see people beginning to circle them, trying to earn Harry's attention but the boy was ignorant to it. He had kneeled down by Ginny's side, taking her cold limp hand between his own.

A healer appeared with two transporters, quietly explaining that the two bodies needed to be moved. His mother was inconsolable, either twin holding her up as the healer spoke to her. Shacklebolt had reached them at this point, McGonagall close behind. He offered a small smile at his old teacher and she returned it sadly.

"You can all stay here tonight. I've designated the sixth year boy's dorm in Gryffindor for you and your parents can stay in my guestroom." The elderly woman nodded towards the stairs, "Go up now, I will stay with your parents."

Even at twenty-five Charlie still felt compelled to obey Professor McGonagall and joined his siblings on the slow march up the stairs, his hand still entwined with hers.

The portrait opened without a password, casting pitying glances at the group. Harry and Ron lead the way, both stunned into despondent silence. There were five beds, Fleur and Bill quickly claimed the one furthest from the door pulling the curtains tightly around them and the twins silently agreed to share the one next to it. It would have been more sensible for the boys to share, but both Harry and Ron claimed their own beds and nobody felt like arguing with them about it.

"You take the bed, the floor is fine for me." Charlie said softly, his voice gravely as ever as he released her hand.

She shook her head, "No you take it. I won't be able to sleep anyway."

"Hermione…"

"Share it then?"

He was surprised at her boldness and nodded quietly walking around the bed to his preferred side, he turned his back and stripped out of his dirt and blood covered clothing, muttering a quiet cleansing charm over his boxer-clad body before slipping into the covers. A minute later the bed dipped and the curtains drew closed.

The sobs were quiet hiccups at first, gradually growing in volume despite her attempts at stifling them. He had succumbed to his own silent tears as soon as his head hit the pillow, but her unabashed tears were not what he had expected.

Charlie wasn't used to girls crying, Ginny and his mum went to his father or Bill and he had only seen them cry a handful of times. Without being asked he closed the distance between them quickly, pulling the younger girl into a tight embrace, her cheek resting on his chest, dampening it with tears.

The silence of the dormitory was painful, the others must have cast silencing charms around their beds for Charlie was sure the twins were talking and that atleast Fleur would be crying. Hermione for her part had stifled her tears, and curled comfortably into his body.

Sleep wasn't a possibility and it took all his power to keep his eyes squeezed shut, ignoring the images of his dead brother and sister that played before his lidded eyes.

"Charlie?" She whispered into the night air, tugging at his hair gently.

He opened his eyes, adjusting them to the darkness until he could focus on her. She had slithered further up the bed so that they were face to face.

"Yes Hermione?"

"I just, I –"

She didn't need to ask because he already knew the question. The distance between them was miniscule and he closed it quickly, kissing her with an abandon he had never before allowed himself to experience.

Her body responded eagerly, her mouth falling open to better accommodate his hungry kisses and her hips bucked involuntarily into him. He stifled a groan.

She had brought her hands up to tangle in his hair as he manuevred them so that his upper body lay on top of hers and their legs entwined. He was waiting for her to stop him and say that he had gone to far, but she didn't.

Instead she pushed up into the kiss, letting out her own groan when his hands ghosted over her t-shirt clad breasts. Charlie was certain they should stop right there but reasoned a few more minutes of kissing never hurt anyone.

When they did separate she stared up at him with sad eyes, "It's ok to cry Charlie."

And so he did, falling ontop of her and letting out heaving sobs. She held him there, ignoring the weight on her lungs until he fell asleep. She followed soon after, still tangled up in his arms.

**So there you go! Super short, I'm sorry. I've been crazy busy moving home from school but expect a new chapter Friday or Saturday and the sequel to Expectations Truths and the Tale of Beedle the Bard will have the first chapter up tomorrow for sure! Enjoy!**


	5. Making Us Work

**Making Us Work**

There was no funeral. The family buried the two privately in the Burrow's garden. A public funeral was never mentioned; there was a silent agreement between all concerned that it was not appropriate.

Life after them was unfamiliar for Charlie. When asked about his family he had one simple answer, I have five brothers and a sister. Now things were complicated, messy. I had five brothers and a sister, now I just have four brothers.

People wanted to know what had happened, or if they did know, they wanted to extend their condolences. He didn't enjoy the attention it brought to his family.

"What are you thinking about?"

He looked up from his cup of coffee at her, sitting across the table twirling her spoon through her porridge, and shrugged, "Who said I was thinking?"

She was the only thing that worked anymore.

"Oh right, what was I saying, you thinking – never!"

He chuckled offering a small smile in her direction.

"Ron and Harry are moving out today."

Hermione turned her head looking out the window, "I know."

"Are you going to miss them?"

"They'll be back after training."

"That's a year Hermione."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok."

They went around in circles like that, his problems were fair game but Hermione refused to discuss how she felt.

"Wanna go for a walk then?" She asked, clearing the table with a flick of her wand.

Like most days, Mrs. Weasley wasn't likely to leave her bed so Hermione took over the menial household chores. Fleur and Bill had returned to Shell Cottage, the twins went back to their flat and Arthur was picking up as much overtime as possible. Most of the time Charlie and Hermione were alone in the Burrow.

He looked at the overcast sky, "Bring a jacket, looks nasty out."

Hermione nodded, "Meet you back down here in a minute."

He fell back into his thoughts as she went to retrieve her jacket. They had been dancing around one another for weeks now, doing anything to avoid a conversation that needed to take place. The others were busy putting their lives together the best way they knew how and Charlie found a constant companion in Hermione.

The term friends with benefits came to mind, he had had such relationships before but although the situation fit the description it didn't feel right to Charlie. He would wake up some mornings incapable of breathing properly until he heard her voice soft and soothing in his ear. He denied feelings for her at all turns, but the special attention his youngest brother lavished on her and the twins flirty jokes got under his skin.

"Ready to go?"

They walked past the pond and into the wooded area, following the well-worn dirt path. As a kid, Charlie and Bill would come out here to play. It was the only place they could escape from their large family. Being the oldest siblings wasn't easy on the two, they were built-in babysitters and stand-ins for the times their father couldn't be present. Bill was a natural but Charlie felt suffocated by the expectations.

Hermione shivered and Charlie instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body flush against her. The move slowed their walk but it was worth it to feel her warm little body against his own.

"I miss her."

It was the first time either of them had spoken about it and to hear her say those words nearly broke Charlie's heart.

"Me too." His voice was tight as he willed himself not to cry, he would not cry in front of Hermione again.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up."

"We can talk about it Hermione."

"What do we do now Charlie?"

He had no answer for her because Charlie had no clue as to what came next. He needed to get a new job of course, so did Hermione, but what else, find a place perhaps, but with who, Hermione? They weren't together, not technically. If they did move in what would they tell their families, Hermione was still a kid, they wouldn't understand.

"We live Hermione. What else can we do?"

"What about us? I know you've been avoiding it Charlie, but I need to know."

"Whattya' mean Hermione, we're friends."

She moved away from him, quickening her pace to put distance between them. Charlie had, apparently, given the wrong answer.

She stopped abruptly, spinning on her heel to face him, "I know you are hurting Charlie, but so am I and it isn't fair for you to keep stringing me along if you don't care about me. I don't want to be your friend Charlie!"

"How can you say I don't care about you? Do you think I would spend all of my time with somebody I didn't care about? You're my friend Hermione, my best friend."

"That isn't good enough."

"That's all I've got."

She sighed heavily, "Ok."

He hated seeing her look so defeated; he loved the strong-willed Hermione he had meant two summers before. This beaten down version of that beautiful girl was disheartening.

"We should get back."

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

The walk back was silent.

Monday came too quickly for the two boys, their bags had been packed for days thanks to Hermione and they knew exactly what to expect at training, but still it felt like the morning of their departure crept up on them. Harry hadn't been able to sleep the night before and paced the room annoyed that Ron seemed so peaceful.

At four, he woke Ron up and the two made their way downstairs, only Hermione and Mr. Weasley were waiting for them. The absence of the normally boisterous family was disheartening to the two.

"Good morning boys, nervous?" Hermione greeted with false cheer, ushering them into chairs and serving them breakfast in a very Molly Weasley-esque way.

Ron smiled in Hermione's direction but remained silent as he scarfed down his food. Harry's stomach was uneasy and he nibbled at the toast.

They had been waiting for this day for weeks. Today they would begin a year's worth of training comparable to nothing else in the world. Being accepted into the Auror program had been life changing for Ron, everyone had expected it of Harry but Ron was the wildcard.

Mr. Weasley sat on silently. His coppery red hair was illuminated by the flickering of the fire Hermione had started to heat up the unusually cool Burrow. Ginny had, in a moment of anger with her mother, set a freezing charm on the Burrow and nobody had the heart to take it off although it would have been easy enough.

"We better hurry Ron; our portkey time is almost here."

The taller boy finished his breakfast and stood hurriedly, brushing the crumbs off his robes. He had grown up so much in the last year and the weight of things was evident on his troubled face. Throughout their years at Hogwarts, he had been the embodiment of a good family and now he was as broken as the rest of them.

"Bye Dad." Ron leaned down to hug his father, staring up the stairs sadly, as they separated. His mother was nowhere in sight.

Harry bid farewell to Mr. Weasley as well and then the three made their way outside. Their steps were slow and heavy, this was the first time Hermione would not be a part of their great adventure.

"Well this is it then…" Ron shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, nearly toppling over when Hermione launched herself at him, hugging him tightly.

He responded positively, hugging her back with an affection he rarely showed. When they separated so she could lavish the same treatment on Harry, he wiped his eyes free of the tears welling up.

"Please be careful and write me. I know you don't have much time but whenever you can, please."

Harry smiled appeasingly at her, "We will Hermione."

"I won't." Ron instantly turned red at his outburst, "I'm no good at writing letters."

"I'll write for him." Harry assured her, hugging her again.

"Well get going then." She shooed them away before she lost it, her eyes blurring as they faded in the distance.

She didn't start back until they were sucked into space by their tennis shoe portkey. The portkey was a pair of brand new grey trainers; an odd choice for a portkey, Hermione took them in with her, Charlie's pair looked threadbare as of late and no use in these ones going to waste.

She left them at the front door to give him later and went back upstairs. She was staying in the twin's room for now. Nobody had entered Ginny or Percy's room and that sat frozen in time – a shrine to the lost children.

"No use going to bed, the days about ready to start." Charlie peeped his head out his door as Hermione passed it on the stairs.

She smiled at him, "Easy to say when you've just woken up. I need a few hours of sleep before I head into London."

"London? Why're you going there?"

"Oh, um, Seamus wrote me. He's staying in London and he wanted to meet for lunch."

Charlie felt his stomach lurch, "Oh."

She forced a smile in his direction, "Ok well see you later yeah? I left you a present at the door."

"A present huh?"

"Yes, so go look and let me get some sleep."

Muggle London was busy that Monday afternoon and Hermione had trouble finding the pub that Seamus had mentioned.

The Ship and Shovell was certainly a step up from the Leaky Cauldron or the Three Broomsticks. Seamus was sitting at a corner table by himself, nursing what appeared to be straight whiskey. A scar ran along his jaw and his right eye no longer opened quite as much as his left. When he saw her, he still managed a smile though and Hermione was instantly reminded of the young boy who blew everything up in potions.

"Good to see you Hermione. Glad you could make it." He greeted, his Irish brogue fading from his gruff voice.

She returned the greeting, joining him at the table, "How long have you been in London Seamus?"

"Eh, a month or so. Moved here with Dean. A lot of our classmates came here, Parvati and Padma live in the flat next to ours and Lav is a few blocks away. What about you?"

Hermione studied her hands, "Oh, I'm staying at the Weasley's. My parents decided they didn't want to leave Australia and Harry and Ron started auror training so I didn't have many options."

"It's hard to get out on your own. Have you thought about a job yet? I'm working for the ministry, some desk, pencil-pushing shite, but its work."

"I have a meeting with the minister in a week; I'll probably end up in the cubicle next to you."

The two laughed mirthlessly at this, the brightest witch of their age and the resident mess-maker becoming equals.

They lapsed into meaningless conversation and the rest of the afternoon passed quickly. It was nearly six when Hermione realized the time and she rushed to get back to make a late dinner for Charlie and Arthur. Seamus helped her with her coat and walked her to the apparition point.

"It was nice seeing you Seamus; I hope we can do this again sometime."

He was shifting nervously on the balls of his feet, "I was thinking we could go to dinner, tomorrow night, like a date, yeah know?"

Hermione felt her face twinge pink and her stomach warmed in a pleasant way. He was no Charlie Weasley but Seamus had matured into his looks and she hadn't had this much fun since before the war.

"Yes that'd be nice. See you tomorrow then?"

"Eight sound good?"

"Perfect."

One awkward hug, a pat on the back and a clumsy apparition later and Hermione was walking into the Burrow ready to start dinner, what she saw surprised her. The twins, donning their mother's flowery pink lace aprons, were concocting what could only be described as the best smelling food Hermione had ever seen.

"Oi! Hermione's home." George bounced towards her swooping her up in an over exaggerated hug.

When he released her, Fred sauntered over, leaning one elbow on his brother's shoulder, "So how was your date?"

The two wiggled their eyebrows suggestively laughing when she spluttered out her indignation and then resorted to pushing them both off balance.

"Nobody beats up my brothers but me!" Charlie exclaimed, bounding into the kitchen in a mock attempt at protecting the twins.

Hermione shook her head at the three's identical boyish grins, "So what's for dinner?" 

"Roast, our –"

"own recipe!"

The twins were obviously proud of their expertise in the kitchen and even Hermione had to admit it smelt delicious.

"Now you lovebirds get out of our way." Fred shooed them out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind them for effect.

Charlie fell back onto the well-worn sofa, stretching out across it. He watched Hermione as she moved across the room, sitting down on a nearby armchair.

"How was it?" He asked, trying to sound bored with the conversation.

"How was what?"

"Your date, does he kiss better than I do?"

Hermione worried her lip between her teeth, throwing him a frustrated glance, "I didn't kiss him and you can't ask me that."

"Why not?"

"I'll let you know after tomorrow. We're going to dinner."

That hit him hard, he had been teasing about the kiss. Until now, he had seen their meeting as purely platonic.

"Got the boyfriend you wanted than huh?"

"Charlie." She warned, meeting his stare.

"Come walk with me."

She could never say no to him, "Ok."

They walked around the pond to a patch of earth hidden from view and sat shoulder to shoulder. Charlie slipped his arm around her waist, gently squeezing the tender flesh of her hip. She in turn rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice."

He nodded his agreement as he massaged the skin exposed between her jeans and her blouse. From there it was easy enough to maneuver her onto her back, Charlie following closely behind, supporting his weight on his elbows. This was a position they found themselves in often.

The first kiss was soft and sweet, but they gradually grew hungrier as they always did. Charlie kissed her as if his whole life depended on it and Hermione loved it. She brought one hand up to grip his shirt, pulling him flush against her. She never minded the weight; she loved the feeling of his heart beating against her chest.

"Hermione, we should stop…" It always got to this point, the point when they either had to chose to stop or push past even more boundaries.

Charlie always made it her decision, but the telltale bulge in his pants and the tightness of his voice betrayed him.

"Why?"

Another boundary crossed. With shaky hands, Hermione helped him remove her shirt, shivering when the night air assaulted her newly exposed skin.

"Hermione, are you sure? Are you ready? If you aren't…"

"DINNER!"

The twins always had impeccable timing.


	6. Good Things in Small Packages

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm trying to keep the author notes to a minimum but I just have a few quick things to say. First off, thank you for sticking with this story and with me. I know I took an unannounced hiatus and I know how frustrating that can be but I'm back now and intend of finishing this story. Second, thanks so much for the reviews and the support! Also, SAgirlatheart – you're completely right about the portkey thing, it fit my purpose so I guess I just blocked how it actually worked out of my mind. Haha. Ok that's it, on to the next chapter!**

**Good Things in Small Packages**

He was barely an inch taller than her and what little advantage he had was due to his messy hair and his boots. He wasn't as much muscular as he was solid, stout even. But he had an easy smile and a twinkle in his eye when he spoke. And he was interested in her. Genuinely interested in what she had to say.

That wasn't to say Charlie was disinterested in her opinions, he always had a modest interest in them, he just preferred her physical side to her mental side.

But comparing her current date to her previous hook-up was not the best way to start out a date, especially when said date was standing in the Weasley kitchen receiving the third degree from her surrogate family. Ok, not all of them, just the twins and Charlie but those three were surprisingly intimidating.

Seamus was handling the attack shockingly well, he had only stumbled over his words twice and he wasn't sweating terribly. Hermione had already decided he deserved a medal for that, especially with the way they were acting.

Charlie had decided to take up wood carving that afternoon and was thrashing through a thick chunk of wood with a knife far too sharp for his task. The twins were for their part looming over Seamus grinning in that wicked way they had that put everybody on edge.

"So what made you ask our lovely Granger out?" Fred asked, his smirk growing wider by the second. This question even attracted Charlie's attention who was trying his best to seem unaffected by the whole thing.

Seamus looked to her for guidance but she merely shrugged and so he responded, "Hermione's a good friend of mine, always has been."

_That_ wasn't true. He was never unkind to her, none of the Gryffindors were, except maybe Ron, but he also rarely spoke to her about anything that wasn't homework related. That didn't bother her at the time either, Seamus was Parvati's lap dog throughout their years at Hogwarts and Hermione didn't have much use for such idol worship.

George stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Hermione's my good friend too, perhaps I should take her out next."

"George." Charlie warned, his first input into the discussion.

"Satisified?" She was getting impatient and wanted them to be done.

The twins shared a look before nodding, "Fine, fine, off with you but –"

"- Have her home by eleven."

"FRED!"

"Midnight." He conceded with a wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Seamus by the hand, dragging him out the door before the twins started another round of questions. Charlie's longing glance, mercifully, went on noticed by the others.

The summer air was breezy and warm and Hermione was glad she had chosen a sleeveless dress for the night.

"Beautiful out, ain't it?" Seamus noted as they walked towards the apparition point keeping a foot of space between them.

Five minutes into their date and they were already discussing the weather. Not a good sign.

They reached the apparition point and Hermione allowed him to side-along apparate her to his restaurant of choice. A new muggle place in London, not overly swanky but pricier than she had expected. She was pleasantly surprised and a bit uncomfortable at how much money Seamus was willing to spend on her.

Once settled into their table Hermione launched into first date mode. Forget that they had known one another since they were eleven, it was time to get to know Seamus on a different level.

"So Seamus, what is it that you do at the ministry exactly?"

Asking about his work. Pathetic.

He studied his beer intently, "Oh it's nothing, working in the restoration committee, I do the uh, paperwork for restitution cases. You'd be shocked at how many pleas have been entered into our department."

"There was a lot of loss."

He nodded, "It's bloody awful working there. Everybody's sad all the time, the workers, the people that come to us for help, our boss, everyone."

Hermione briefly wondered if any of the Weasley's had contacted the department, they were in their right to, but she pushed the question from her mind. It really was none of her business and it certainly wasn't a good topic for a first date.

"You won't be there forever Seamus. Are you planning on pursuing anything else after the committee has finished?"

"Me Da had a nice farm back home, he's been wanting me to take over but I don't know yet. What about you Hermione? I'm sure everyone is dying to get their hands on you."

It was her turn to blush. The truth was she had not received one offer so far. True she hadn't been getting her resume out either but it was so easy for the boys.

"Nothing yet, I'm going to go to the ministry soon, I'm just… I'm just getting my life back together first."

She didn't want to admit that staying at the Burrow made her feel safe, she didn't want to tell Seamus that she wasn't ready to face the real world yet. Here he was just as scarred and broken as she was but he had moved out on his own into unfamiliar territory and he was making it work.

Everybody was making it work, the twins with their shop, her classmates here in London, Harry and Ron with the auror program, everybody but her and Charlie.

"Just take your time Hermione, nobody expects you to rush into anything. You deserve a break."

So there was a guy out there that knew the right thing to say after all.

* * *

He wasn't waiting up for her. He just had a severe case of insomnia and nothing to do with himself that required waking up early anyway.

The twin's curfew had come and gone and the clock was closer to one than it was to twelve. Oh well, at least she was having fun. Speaking of fun, he needed to find some fun of his own and soon. Hermione was a great girl but if her late return tonight meant anything, she was going to be tied up very soon.

"Charlie?"

He hadn't heard the door open nor did he realize her presence until she was standing in front of him, shaking him softly by the shoulders. So much for quick reflexes from years of dragon training.

He rubbed his eyes, straightening up in his armchair, "Oh hey Hermione. Back already?" As if he hadn't been watching the clock since she left.

"Well yes, it's nearly one, you should get up to bed Charlie. We have a busy day tomorrow." She was bustling around the room now, setting her coat purse on the hook and slipping out of her shoes, busying herself so that she wouldn't realize they were all alone together.

"_We _have a busy day? What do you mean by 'we'?" He asked incredulously. His plan for the following day was to sleep until noon and then maybe - maybe, shower and wander the town for a bit.

Hermione turned on him, pointing between the two, "_We_ are going to get jobs tomorrow."

"What! When did you start making decisions for the both of us?"

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics, "Oh calm down. It doesn't have to be at the ministry, we can get a job together in a shop somewhere, wizard or muggle I don't care. We need to do something Charlie or else we'll…" She trailed off, mentally kicking herself.

"End up like Mum. I know Hermione." He sighed, "Fine I'll find a bloody job but don't forget darling I've been working for years, I have _experience_." He wasn't talking about in the work force either.

Hermione blushed, "So I've been told."

"Wanna go for a walk before bed?"

"That never ends well Charlie."

"Why, I think our walks end up splendidly."

Hermione gave him her best imitation of McGonagall's stern face, "Stop talking like that."

"Like what?"

"A tart, a prat, your choice."

He clutched his heart, "That stung Hermione. Fine if not a walk a cuppa' before bed then?"

"Ok, just one."

He set the teapot on the stove in the kitchen and then joined her at the kitchen table while it heated up. Her hair was straightened and she had worn more make-up than usual for her date. She looked gorgeous but Charlie found himself preferring her as she looked when she first woke up in the morning, wild curls everywhere and not a stitch of makeup.

"Stop looking at me."

"Why?"

"It makes me uncomfortable."

"Tell me about your date."

_Stupid Charlie_, he silently reprimanded. He hadn't meant to ask her about it. His original plan had been to go about as if nothing changed but he hadn't been able to help himself and now he was liable to come off looking like a jealous jerk.

She smiled though, at least she seemed oblivious to his intent behind the question.

"Seamus is very nice, I had a good time with him."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Hopefully not too good of a time."

The kettle began whistling and Hermione jumped up to get it. Charlie bit his tongue to stop himself from reminding her that she was a witch. It was her prerogative after all.

"Here you go." She set a cup of tea in front of him, "And as for your question no we didn't have 'too good of a time'."

"Good."

"Ok."

"Yeah."

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Nope."

"Ok."

"Yeah."

* * *

Hermione had gone on four more dates with Seamus since the first rounding out the number to five. Charlie was now making frequent visits to Shell Cottage.

They still hadn't found jobs and ministry work was becoming their only option. Being with Seamus had, to Charlie's distaste, made Hermione not so terribly against the idea. Once again, she assured him they could get positions together. As if, they were really suited for the same fields of work.

"How's the job search?" Bill asked.

Charlie was having dinner with him and a now pregnant Fleur for the third time that week. By now, they knew all his problems, even the ones he didn't want to share. Bill had a way of bullying things out of people.

Charlie shrugged stifling a groan. He hated being badgered by people, which was a big part of the reason he had chosen to go to Romania.

"It's alright, not much available."

Bill looked thoughtful, "I could talk to the goblins for you, both of you. They're looking for skilled witches and wizards to disarm some of the death eater's forgotten vaults."

Charlie's interest was piqued. True it wasn't dragons and he would be under ground for long hours, but he would be there with Hermione and danger get those hormones pumping or so he had been told.

"Hermione would like that."

Bill nodded, "I know she would, but would you like it Char?"

Charlie smiled his good-natured grin, "It sounds like an adventure."

Bill shared his smile, it was good to see a bit of the old Charlie back.

* * *

Hermione felt her nerves hit the roof the minute she stepped into Gringott's. She was thankful to have Charlie at her side. Charlie, easy-going independent Charlie, he didn't look at all uncomfortable.

"Bill said he would meet us in this lobby and bring us to the boss's office." He informed her, watching the commotion with amusement.

People were staring, they recognized Hermione for sure and at least realized Charlie was a Weasley although it was doubtful they knew watch one.

"There he is." Charlie said, spotting his brother walking towards them.

Bill looked more the part of a rock star than a banker but Hermione supposed wizard bankers couldn't really be compared to muggle ones and anyways he looked good so who was she to complain.

"Charlie, Hermione," he nodded at the two, "excited?"

"Nervous is more like it." Hermione said, eyes wide with anticipation.

Charlie laughed, "I told her to relax but she won't listen. She didn't sleep at all last night."

"Shut-up." She hissed, hitting him in the stomach.

"Ouch." He rubbed where her hand had made contact but kept a smile on his face.

"Right this way then guys."

Bill led them through the maze that was Gringott's all the while talking excitedly about the history of the place. Hermione was listening attentively always the teacher's pet but Charlie was bored. He knew all this already.

"You first Hermione." Bill said shooing the younger girl into the office and effectively bringing back Charlie's attention.

Once the door shut, the two brothers were alone in the empty hallway. Bill gestured to a bench outside the office and the two sat.

"How are things with Hermione?" Bill asked, he had apparently resigned himself to the fact that he could not keep them apart and was now playing the part of Charlie's chief advocate.

Charlie folded his hands behind his head and stretched out, "She's seeing that Finnigan kid, you remember him don't you?"

"Vaguely. And you aren't mad?" Bill asked, eyebrow raised.

"Of course I'm bloody mad, but she can't know that. It's my fault anyhow, she wanted to be with me and I told her no so she found someone who wanted to be with her too." He seemed unperturbed by it but his brother saw right through his act.

"Bollocks Charlie. You really do know how to mess things up don't you."

"She's nineteen." Charlie reasoned, "She's just a kid."

Bill was clearly not amused, "And when did that stop you? Don't play games with her Charlie, she likes you now but she won't forever."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"You might just be even more thick-headed than Ron. Do you like Hermione, yes or no?"

Charlie suddenly found his hands to be very interesting, "Yes."

"My point."

"Don't you think it's a bit unfair Bill? Tying her down to our family? She doesn't deserve to be stuck in our misery too."

"She chose to stay with us Charlie, you didn't make her do anything and it's just as much her misery. You can make her happy and she makes you happy so what's wrong with that?"

Charlie straightened up in his seat, "You're right. I'm going to win her back."

"Well this should be interesting."

* * *

Charlie Weasley never fought for women, he never fought for anything outside of quidditch. This wasn't really a fight anyway, it was a competition of sorts, and Seamus just didn't know he was involved in it – yet.

"Going out again?"

He was sitting in his favorite armchair reading a book on curse breaking Bill had loaned him when she flitted down the stairs, dressed casually but a bit nicer than usual.

She smiled at him, "Yes, Seamus is taking me to lunch and then for a walk since I had the day off and so did he."

She seemed to forget they all had Sunday off. Then again hauling the twins and Charlie along on her date probably wasn't high on her list of things to do.

"Oh have fun."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

She looked confused and it made him smile. That was the plan. Bill seemed to think it would work anyway.

"Ok, well I'll see you later then." She offered him a weak smile.

"Yep." He replied his eyes refusing to leave his book until the door was closed behind her.

Once gone he dropped the book on the coffee table and went to the find the twins. They were in on the plan and were more than willing participants. The twins spent most Sundays at home in their 'closet'. It was attached to Hermione's room but the three had come to some sort of an understanding.

Midway up the stairs he stopped at his parent's door, it was cracked ever so slightly open and he could just see the faint outline of his mother laying on the bed, she was thinner than he had ever seen her.

"Mum?" He called softly walking wearily into the room.

She didn't move a muscle but responded with a strange grunting noise.

He sat gingerly down on the edge of the bed peering down into his mothers face. Her eyes were open but her face looked dead, completely void of emotion. He felt it tear at his heartstrings.

"Percy?"

"No, it's me Mum, Charlie…"

She turned away.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink mum?"

She mumbled into her pillow, "No go away."

That was the way it always was. They would reach out to her and she would push them away. Nobody was taking Ginny and Percy's death well, but their mother was simply not coping at all.

He turned in the doorway, "I love you Mum."


	7. Winning a Witch's Heart

**Winning a Witch's Heart**

Ginny's cooling charm was beginning to show cracks, warm spots skewed randomly through the house. The spot before Charlie's dresser was one of these cracks. It made him sad whenever he got dressed in the morning, the last proof his little sister was there was slowly beginning to fade. He wondered if Hermione had noticed these warm spots too, if they haunted her as much as they haunted him. He didn't have the heart to ask her though, she seemed so happy lately and he didn't want to draw her back into the all-consuming sadness his siblings absence had coated the Burrow in.

The Ministry gave their workers the day off for various long forgotten holidays, this particular Monday was one of those days. Hermione had taken advantage of the long weekend and spent most of her time in London with Seamus and other friends from her year. Charlie had spent much of the weekend repairing the garden in his plaid pajama pants and dragon-hide boots. The twins had taken to calling this "lumberjack-chic" and teased him mercilessly.

He had just taken on a particularly nasty part of the garden, filled with angry gnomes that somehow managed to escape his grasp, when he heard the familiar pop! of apparition and Hermione appeared on the opposite side of the fence, her face flushed and a smile so wide dimples appeared in her cheeks. Charlie took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. She looked lovely, her legs clad in tight jeans and tall brown suede boots and a loose peasant top hanging freely from her upper body.

"Hullo Charlie!" She waved earnestly at him, letting herself in through the gate and bounding over to him.

He wiped his dirty hands on his pants before accepting her hug, he was a bit thrown off by her cheerfulness.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" He asked when they separated, smiling down at her.

Hermione reached up to wipe a smudge of dirt of his nose before responding, "Seamus helped me find an apartment in London!"

And just like that his world split in two. She was leaving them, leaving him.

"Oh, that's good."

"What's wrong?" She asked, genuinely perplexed by his sudden lack of emotion.

Charlie instantly plastered on a fake smile, forcing out the cheer he knew she was expecting, "Nothings wrong Hermione, I'm happy for you!"

Hermione knew he was faking it, but she wanted to believe it and so she did. It was easier this way. The two shared one last long glance and then Hermione headed inside and Charlie returned to his gardening. It was easier this way.

xXx

Sometimes Hermione questioned her judgement, for the smartest witch of the age she sure made some questionable decisions when it came to the company she kept. Taking her lunch break with Fred and George Weasley was one such mistake. Spending that time with the two when they were exceptionally annoyed was even worse.

The two had nearly carried her into the Leaky Cauldron and forced her into a corner booth, George pressed close to her to prevent her escape. Neither was smiling nor joking and if looks could kill...

"You're leaving us?"

So that was what it was all about, of course Charlie would have told the two about it.

"Fred, George, it isn't like that. You know it isn't like that. I had to move out sometime."

Fred shook his head, "No you didn't, Mum and Dad would've left the house to you and Charlie if you'd just stuck it out."

Hermione almost laughed until she realized he was dead serious. So her leaving wasn't the real problem, her leaving Charlie was.

"This is about Charlie isn't it?"

George chuckled, humorlessly, "Smartest witch of her age..."

He received a sharp elbow in the ribs for that comment.

"It really is none of your business boys. Charlie and I are friends, that's all. You two also thought I belonged with Ron, look how well that went."

Fred rolled his eyes to the heavens and turned up his hands with a heaving sigh, "Sue us. We got it wrong once, we aren't wrong this time Hermione."

The two locked eyes across the table. George had always been easier to break, he was the gentler of the two. Fred was Hermione's biggest challenge; one of the few people who dared to go toe-to-toe with the headstrong witch.

"Yes. You. Are."

"No. We. Aren't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No -"

Hermione groaned, interjecting, "This is ridiculous, we aren't five. I don't want to be with Charlie and Charlie doesn't want to be with me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work or else I won't be employed much longer and you two don't want to piss me off that badly."

Hermione nearly shoved George off the bench, making to stomp away from the duo when George said something that made her turn around.

"Then why did he ask us to help win you back?" George had let Fred take the reigns throughout the conversation so his outburst was shocking.

"Come again?"

"Don't play at that Hermione, you heard him loud and clear. Charlie wanted to win you back from Seamus; it's been his plan for weeks now."

"Does that change your mind?"

"You can't win back what you never had."

Then she was gone.

xXx

The boxes were neatly labeled and perfectly stacked at her bedroom door. Every season marked off, the few pieces of furniture she had already sent over to the flat. She would have to go shopping soon.

"So this is it then?"

Bill had offered to help her move, the other three were staunchly against her leaving and wanted no part of it. _At least one brother is mature_ she thought with a small sigh.

"Yes thank you Bill, now we just need to send it over thru the floo. Thanks again for doing this, especially since your brothers, were, uh, not so _helpful_."

Bill nodded, he understood. True he was Charlie's biggest supporter in the "Win Hermione" campaign, but he wasn't going to punish the girl for having her limits.

"I'll start bringing this down to the fireplace, the boys are outside if you want to say goodbye."

The two parted ways at the bottom of the stairs as Bill lead the now floating boxes to the family room and Hermione made her way out to the garden. She found the three flying aimlessly around the area, their feet skimming the tree tops as they spoke. They looked at ease, it was a happy image that had become rare around the Burrow. She instantly regretted coming out and interrupting it.

George was the first to notice, swooping down to the ground. The twins had been colder to her since their lunch but not completely disagreeable and she knew they would want to say goodbye.

"Off then Hermione?" He asked, extending his arms for a quick hug.

She nodded into his chest responding as they pulled away, "Bill's sending my things over now then I'm as good as gone."

Fred and Charlie had reached the two by this point and Fred was the first to speak up, "Sure you don't wanna stay just one more night?"

"I really need to get used to everything over there and get a good sleep if I'm going to get anything done tomorrow."

Charlie caught her gaze between his brothers shoulders, _drat_, that had been what she was trying to avoid. His blue eyes pierced her brown, not even a trace of a smile on his face. The emotion on his face was unrecognizable at first, it was loneliness, he missed her and she wasn't even gone yet.

"Wanna floo over with me quick Charlie? Just to get everything in order." It was a proverbial olive branch and completely out of the blue. She hadn't planned to say anything to him but the look on his face compelled her.

An almost inaudible blush appeared on his face, "Yeah sure."

He hopped the short distance of his broom and caught it in his hand, following her into the house amidst the twins cat calls. He settled it against the side of the Burrow and stomped his boots clean, more for the sake of her new apartment than his little home. Nobody was around to clean anymore and a layer of ding had settled everywhere Hermione's wand forgot to reach in the little house.

Bill was waiting by the fire, the only sign he had floo'd recently a bit of char on his boots. He raised his eyebrows at Charlie's presence but said nothing instead offering Hermione one last goodbye hug and then leaving the two to floo in peace.

"Floo with me then? Since you don't know the address." Hermione asked, a slight pink tinge to her face at the idea.

Charlie nodded agreeably and followed her into the fire.

"My apartment!" Hermione cried out and the unpleasant feeling of flooing took over, knocking both of them on their behinds in her sitting room.

Charlie struggled up first, wiping his hands on his jeans and then helping her up as well before he took a look around. The entire place was very, Hermione. The room they were presently occupying was a stark white with dark wood floors, one wall was entirely lined with full bookshelves and the opposing one featured an inviting window seat overlooking the street below. It was very cozy.

"Nice place." He commented, gruffly, determined not to like it.

Hermione nodded in agreement, too busy making sure her things were in order to notice his obvious distaste, "Yes, Seamus is really good with real estate. Did a bang up job of getting my a cut rate price."

"Thank gods for Seamus." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Attitude." Hermione warned, with a reproachful look.

Hermione set about straightening things up, disappearing into the entryway to the kitchen. Left very much alone in the unfamiliar place, Charlie made his way over to the window, surveying the street below. It was there he saw it and the idea began.

"Hermione, I've got to go!" He yelled, far too excited, jumping into the fireplace and yelling "THE BURROW!" before she could react.

When she did reappear, he was already gone, the only sign of his presence being a sooty shoe mark on the floor. She shook her head, that was Charlie for you. At least he wasn't angry and she was sure he would be back.

Meanwhile Charlie had landed in a heap on the floor of the Burrow, three pairs of eyes trained on him in surprise.

"Very graceful o' great dragon tamer." Fred teased, nudging him with his foot.

Charlie ignored the quip, righting himself excitedly, "I'm moving out!"

"What!" His brothers protested, all three clearly shocked.

Bill was the first to ask a coherent question, "Did Hermione invite you to move in then?"

"Not quite..."

George contemplated this, "Not quite as in you're going to move into her closet like the peeping tom I always knew you were?"

"The flat next to hers is for rent."

"He's gone completely nutters." Fred whispered to his twin who nodded in agreement.

Bill merely shook his head, "That's completely insane Charlie and quite possibly illegal. You can't stalk Hermione into liking you and I don't think she would appreciate finding you as her new neighbor."

"Plus imagine how you'd feel bumping into Seamus every morning when you got the post..."

Charlie growled low in his throat at George's statement, "Hermione's too sensible to let him spend the night."

Fred laughed, "Especially when it only takes a couple minutes."

Charlie lunged for the troublesome duo but was stopped by Bill whose wolf-like strength still surprised his younger, and bigger brother. Charlie sunk into an empty chair across from the three, glaring hard at the twins. For their part, they seemed entirely unfazed.

"This could work," Fred mused, "how much a month?"

Charlie shrugged, "Didn't look, doesn't matter."

Bill sighed, "No changing your mind then?"

"Nope."

"Heaven help us." He said, looking up at the ceiling as if waiting for a sign.

"We'll do you one better, - "

"we'll help you!" George finished, slinging an arm over his twins shoulder.

"Let's go get a lease drawn up then."

The four trouped out of the Burrow to the apparition point, unaware of just what their actions were about to bring about.

xXx

Hermione loved her breakfast nook and her little office, she loved her window seat and the warm yellow of her kitchen walls; simply put Hermione Granger loved her new apartment. She loved the freedom that it brought, freedom from the prying eyes of hormonally charged boys. She loved the twins and Charlie, but living with them could get old; fast. Her own apartment was a quiet place, peaceful and made for a scholar such as herself.

She smiled happily as she prepared dinner that night, she had only been in her new home for a few days and Seamus was coming over for dinner and to see how everything had been put together. He would be her first visitor, aside from Charlie's two second visit.

Three stirs clockwise, two counter clockwise, she stirred the boiling sauce before returning her attention to the linguine. She wasn't known for her cooking skills, but even she couldn't ruin pasta, she hoped. The oven alarm went off, signaling the garlic bread was done and fighting the urge to simply use her wand she grabbed a pot holder, removing the pan and setting it on the cutting board.

The pasta had just finished cooking when the doorbell rang, realizing she was behind she used her wand to set the table and finish the rest then removed her apron, hanging it on the peg by the entryway and making her way to answer the door.

She smiled broadly at her visitor, Seamus was looking particularly smart in a new pair of jeans and a maroon button-up rolled up to his elbows, his hair tousled just so. She greeted him with a chaste kiss and lead him in.

"You look great." He complimented, taking in her tan figure-hugging dress appreciatively.

"Thanks Seamus." She lead him into the kitchen, smiling when he pulled out her chair for her.

"Looks delicious."

"Thank you."

They ate in relative silence, a comfortable silence of a couple secure in their relationship. Only when the last few bites were gone from his plate did Seamus speak again.

"You didn't tell me Charlie was moving in next door."


End file.
